<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewards for Sacrifice by BooWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990702">Rewards for Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooWrites/pseuds/BooWrites'>BooWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Deviates From Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooWrites/pseuds/BooWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Im no good at titles but this is what we all wanted to happen after the Seat Of Sacrifice</p><p>Plot deviation of that scene that had us crying<br/>PATCH 5.3 &amp; 5.4 SPOILERS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven't written anything in YEARS but this stupid patch made me take to the keyboard.<br/>This isn't my WoL I made her up because I have a joke name and somehow I feel that would take from the experience of this. You can take her name, race and pronouns out to match your WoL if you want Idm. </p><p>Pretty sure I'm gonna write more if I can gather the motivation *equips botanist*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death had hung over G'raha Tia's head long enough for it to not be a debilitating presence anymore. In fact, death had been unreasonably kind in staying it's hand for him. He had once thought that it was his wily wit to outsmart the inevitability of oblivion, but as the decades passed he'd come to accept that he was just lucky. His longevity could be attributed to his lineage alone. Lucky his blood could carry the key to the tower that he had tethered his life to. </p><p>But death was now impatient. It crept along his body in a crystalline acquisition, and it was sending his body into a frantic race to hold on for just a while longer. </p><p>Death may have been lingering around him for centuries, but he was not prepared to face his final minutes. </p><p>Minutes. He had minutes left. </p><p>It was that realisation that caused his heart to speed up and his eyes dilated, every sense increased tenfold like this was a threat he could run from, but in reality he could barely move his feet from their crouched position, the first part of his body to completely solidify. There would be no fleeing from this inevitability anymore. </p><p>"Zhuri-" He rasped out unconsciously as his scepter slips from his grasp and clattered loudly through the throne room, but Zhuri had already caught it and him before he could completely collapse to his knees. This wasn't a time for pride, yet Raha cringed at his weakness. Not that Zhuri would judge him for his predicament. She was a warrior of few words, and when she did speak they were almost always kind ones. Instead, she was demonstrative; a small nudge with her elbow to remind you she was at your side, a sharp narrowed stare through usually bulbous eyes to warn you not to continue with whatever is annoying her… A hand holding him up by his shoulder, a place still yet to crystallize and so didn't hurt to touch… a gentle brush of his hair to get it out of his face as he dropped to his rump. It wasn't very dignified of him, but far more dignified than if he'd dropped onto his face should she not have intervened. </p><p>His eyes dropped to their contact in embarrassment, allowing him to marvel over how those deadly and deft hands could be so gentle and caring as well. How could this woman be so many things? To carry the mantle of the Warrior of Light and of Darkness, but so much more. She was miraculously whatever you needed her to be. Yes, he was an unbelievably lucky man to have her on his side. </p><p>"My thanks," he huffed, carefully arranging himself so he didn't put too much pressure onto the arm propping himself up, unable to withhold the sharp inhale when a shot of pain lanced up his body. There was no point in trying to reassure Zhuri that he was okay. Death was circling him and they knew it. </p><p>"I'll admit I may have been a little overzealous…" He offers a wry smile, and her eyes twinkle with amusement the way they always do when he says anything cheekily. Still, it wasn't enough to mask her sadness; a pain that aged her beyond even his own years, one that her face had borne many times before. Moenbryda, Haurchefant, Papalymo, Minfilia, Ardbert… He ached at the thought of adding to the list that keeps her tossing and turning at night. Still, it had always been the back up plan to die for this outcome. At least he would die as heroic as her other friends. </p><p> "Do not look at me so, this is the way things were meant to be." He sighed and glanced over at the mass of robes Elidibus had left behind. Would that be all that was left of him too, soon? No, by the looks of things, he was going to remain a guardian of the tower, not absorbed by it. As she looked along to where his gaze lay, they both seemed to come to a similar conclusion. </p><p>Zhuri sprung to her feet like she hadn't just single handedly taken on one of the most powerful Ascians and lived to tell the tale, skidding the last ten percent of the distance on her knees as she scrambled through Elidibus' belongings. It was a lot of cloth to forage through, seeing how the Ancient Ones were four times a Miqo'te's size, but her tail swished up sharply when she found it; his augmented auracite containing his memories. By the time she'd ran back to Raha's side he had hoisted himself to his feet with the aid of his scepter, and she held it out with a shaky hand and a smile to match. </p><p>At least Elidibus had been too busy to damage the auracite before he met his sad demise. In it lay G'raha's only chance of making it out of this tower, a hope of living his life for himself after decades of only servitude. He placed a hand on top of the crystal, his fingers reaching for Zhuri's palm beneath it. They both clutched each other's hand and laughed with relief, as much as it hurt G'raha to do so. </p><p>A small groan rumbled through his throat as crystal consumed further along his limbs. His toes no longer responded to stimuli, and his fingertips weren't getting much feeling in them anymore either. The lower half of his tail wasn't able to flex in any direction either. His heart continued throbbing furiously against the solidification process, each contraction causing a small shooting pain in the centre of his body. Tiny reminders of the futile struggle his body was enduring. </p><p>Along with the Scions and Beq Lugg, it was theorised that they could possibly place his soul into his younger body left in the crystal tower since it would be no longer of use to his younger self. However, not only was there the worry that the Auracite would not carry a soul across worlds, there was further concern that since he'd been away from that body for so long, his soul was no longer recognisable. Regardless, they'd concluded to try since somebody would need to test the crossing, and if it were to fail, at least the Scions would end up released from Raha's summoning. It was not a unanimous assent, in fact Zhuri was firmly against the idea, but given that Thancred was weakening by the minute and the rest were sure to follow suit, they all had little choice but to try the only theory they had. Zhuri had taken some convincing, but she when Thancred passed out one morning, she'd gritted her teeth and protested no more on the matter. Given that G'raha was currently on the brink of death, both he and Zhuri were willing to gamble in the hopes that all of them would make it across and return to their actual lives on the source. </p><p>"If you can't wake up my body on the first-" </p><p>A hand clamped down on him to stop him. "I will." Zhuri said adamantly. </p><p>"Okay but if you can't…" Raha shook her hand off his shoulder and gripped a little tighter onto her hand clutching the auracite. "Take me with you on your adventures? Awake or not I will treasure every moment at your side." </p><p>It took her a moment to respond, her mouth popping open as she wrestled her thoughts, every one of them flashing over her expression until she set her jaw and nodded with watery eyes. "I promise." She said, her voice hushed and weak. </p><p>G'raha took as deep a breath as he could manage and took a step away from her, although the paresthesia sent ripples of pain up his legs as he did so. Zhuri seemed to hover around him, aware that he could topple over at any moment. </p><p>"Know that I would choose to follow you to the ends of the earth, Warrior of Darkness." He said as he placed his scepter at his side and planted his feet. His ankles were solid by now, and his hand was frozen around his scepter. Soon he would be little more than a crystal guardian, though he supposed it was much more preferable to a rotting corpse, if given the choice. </p><p>Although... if truly given the choice… he would walk at Zhuri's side of his own volition, with a body that did not seize up when he leant his strength and a life not tethered to one place. A life that had room for more than survival and sacrifice. </p><p>He smiled at the brief moments he'd stolen from Zhuri when she wasn't committing every ounce of energy she had to the world he'd dragged her into. The day he'd brought her sandwiches and they'd talked about when they'd met on the source and then been catching up on the state of their home land since he'd been gone. The first night sky they'd seen on this world, spent on her room's balcony floor. They'd lay on their backs and watched the stars in relative silence, both too exhausted for much more but happy in each other's company. Feo Ul had teased both of them relentlessly when they had found them curled up together the next morning, and he had sworn to the twelve they'd ended up like that because of the night's chill they were no longer used to. </p><p>How stupid of him to only realise now how important she was to him. Not for her power and skills, but for her will and charm. He'd known her life had been his tether to the universe for centuries, but not <i>why</i> that was the case. He adored her, and he'd not let the thought come to the forefront until it was far too late. He would die with one regret. </p><p>It was like his body, frantic in it's resolve to live, would do anything to do so. His arm jerked back at the elbow, tugging Zhuri to him and clutching her with his only limb remaining functional. She must have wrapped her arms around his torso because he felt the tug of his robes, but he was not feeling her embrace. </p><p>She refused to say anything in a way of goodbye, but the way she nuzzled her face into his neck told him she was just as doubtful of his plan as he was. She'd spoken of her disapproval too many times for her not to be doubtful. He pressed his cheek onto her forehead and took another shaky breath in, and then finally the short timer on his life forced him to whisper. "I love you. As long as I stand here I will love you." </p><p>Tears dropped onto the top of her head and his chest, and she did something he wasn't expecting at all. She laughed! </p><p>"You could have told me earlier!" She scolded, pulling her face away from his shoulder and placing her free hand to his cheek. "I love you too, you idiot." </p><p>So much wasted time. If he ever were to open his eyes again he vowed to never take time for granted again. And so with that vow he pressed his lips to hers, all pain and numbness melting away for him to somehow feel more alive in his final moments than he had in any moment previous. She reciprocated eagerly, her free hand sliding down to his neck as a leverage to pull herself closer, and now he was as steady as a rock. Tears dripped between their lips as they fulfilled a need that should have been fulfilled months ago. Her breathing hiccuped slightly as she pressed closer, her body absolutely flush against him and her armor cutting along her soft flesh since his no longer yielded. </p><p>They only stopped when he was no longer able to breathe steadily. This was it, his body was fully encased in crystal and was creeping along his jawline. She pulled away and cupped his cheek once more. "I'll see you soon." She promised, no question in her tone. Neither of them could bare the thought of any other outcome.</p><p>With a final smile, he closed his eyes. "I hope so." </p><p>And with that, the crystal lapped over the last of his flesh, leaving behind a statue of opaque ice, light refracting off every inch of him. He was blinding, and beautiful, looking more steadfast than he had in months. Here, this body would stand and watch over the First as it had for centuries, only now he was at peace and so was the world. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhuri pulled his hood up over his head as the crystal took the robes as part of G'raha. It would be how the First remembered him, and she knew he would appreciate it, what with his flare for the dramatic. She couldn't help but smile at the image of his ears twitching with delight when she relays how extraordinary he looks here, and an eagerness took over to get his soul back to his body as soon as possible so she could kiss him again. </p><p>He'd told her he loved her! All those moments of tension they'd shared weren't one-sided, and she could have kicked herself for allowing them to pass time and time again but it was completely new territory to her. She was an expert at interrupting primal summonings, but when she had awoken tucked into the crook of G'raha's arm that one time, she'd wanted nothing more than to implode in embarrassment. At the time she'd thought he was horrified, he'd come up with every excuse under the sun to explain to Feo Ul why they weren't interested in each other that way. When he'd blustered off in frustration, she'd confided in her branch and they had promised to never speak a word of it again. If they hadn't done that and told every pixie in the land and they’d told Urianger or Alphinaud, would she and G'raha have been forced to realise their mutual feelings sooner? There would be no way of telling. At least they knew now... </p><p>Or at least she thought they did. G'raha had imbued his memories earlier that day, what had happened here wouldn't be part of the auracite that was in her hands. She looked down at it in her hand and pulled it tight to her core. She would protect it more fiercely than anything she had before, for she had never held anything quite as precious. Regardless of what he remembered, she wanted him to open his eyes again and to come on adventures with her. If nothing else, she wanted that partnership. The shared experience of carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders was something that had bonded them in a way none of her other friends could offer, they’d spent many a moonless night together, walking around the Crystarium when nobody else was around. Unable to sleep with the worries that plagued them and the ghosts that haunted them; quite literally in her own case. If nothing else, she would get a friend back.  </p><p>---</p><p>"Oh, shit." She hissed. Whilst she lacked the ability to visualise aether and souls like Y'shtola, she definitely felt the auracite drain of its bounty the moment the doors to the tower opened. She scanned the room for the soul's new (or old… and original) vessel, and settled upon a crumpled mess in the middle of some allagan technology she could never begin to understand. </p><p>Setting off at a sprint, she called out G'raha's name in the vain hope he would respond. Of course he didn't. The way he'd dropped from his stasis reminded him of the foes that had fallen to her blade; a lifeless, dead weight. No attempt to catch his fall with his hands, no twisting his head away from impact or movement of his tail to capture his balance… Just a heap lying prone on the unforgiving stone. </p><p>She rolled him onto his back and immediately could feel how cold he was, so yanked off her cloak and wrapped him in it tightly. Next she ran her fingers down his neck and found his pulse; weak and rapid, but there. </p><p>"Raha, can you hear me? Open your eyes, please?" That last word came out more raspy than she would have liked, she was trying not to panic. She lowered her ear to his mouth, waiting to hear anything while she watched for his chest to rise, but it didn't. She waited, trying to count to ten but it felt like so much longer. </p><p>"Come on, Raha." She tried once more to rouse him, shaking his shoulders to elicit any response, to no avail. She quickly thought through her training, she was no healer but any adventurer worth their coin knew how to attempt resuscitation. Though she'd never had to actually do it before, when she'd practiced she hadn't felt the rising panic and desperation that was threatening to take over now. </p><p>"Chin up. Mouth open." She murmured to herself as she did as she was taught to. Open the airways. Prepare for compressions. Her palm found his sternum and her other hand wrapped itself on top of that hand. Then pressed. Harder than she'd once thought. One. Two. Three... Surely this was hurting him. Eight. Nine. Ten… it doesn't matter, a healer would fix his broken bones in seconds. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen… But that wouldn't be necessary if he doesn't start breathing for himself. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four… Get ready for breaths. Thirty. </p><p>She pinched his nose and inhaled as much air into her lungs as possible. Then sealed her mouth to his and forced her exhale into him, watching in her periphery as his chest rose and dropped forcefully. She tried once more and then watched to see if he'd started breathing on his own. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>"Shit." </p><p>She started the process once again. And again. He was starting to go blue. Not crystalline blue like she was used to seeing him, but starved of oxygen. </p><p>By the fourth round of compressions her body was beginning to ache, not that it would stop her, but the pressure wasn't nearly as forceful anymore, and she was struggling to count evenly. </p><p>"Come on, you bastard!" She growled, and it was almost comical how he responded by taking a short, sharp breath. And another, all by himself. </p><p>Zhuri sat back onto her haunches, propping herself up with shaky arms as she sighed with relief. Still, she watched his chest carefully in case it stilled once more. </p><p>After about five minutes of careful, shallow breathing, he finally opened his eyes. His first instinct was to struggle against his restraints, but Zhuri was there to immediately help him out of the cloak she'd wrapped around him. </p><p>"Calm, calm." She cooed softly to emulate the calm she wanted from him. His body froze at her words, and he worked to focus on her face, and finally he gave a small smile of recognition. </p><p>"Welcome home." She grinned a wide, toothy grin as she helped him to sit. </p><p>He was obviously feeling disorientated, his body no longer moving the way he remembered. It was like watching an infant learning to hold their head steady and he grabbed at the cloak with little to no dexterity. </p><p>Finally, he looked at her again. "Zhuri." He said it like he'd finally remembered who she was. Even his speech was a little slurred as he tried to coordinate everything speaking involved. His ears betrayed him and wiggled unevenly in spastic delight. The whole sight of him, all dazed and confused (and alive!), made Zhuri's chest hurt in the best way possible. </p><p>Still, she could not resist a gentle chiding. "You took your time!" She scolded, and he took a moment to fully understand what she meant. He at least had the decency to look sheepish. </p><p>"My deepest apologies, though I think you've already punished me enough for my lateness." He rubbed at his chest, perking a brow at her, and the ear on the same side perked too. He knew she wasn't really annoyed, their relationship's foundation was the persistent back and forth of satirical comments. </p><p>Zhuri stood and shrugged at him, then offered him a hand. "It's impolite to keep a lady waiting." </p><p>"Well, when I meet one, I will be sure to be punctual." He quipped immediately, and she almost let go of his hand to let him fall on his hind, but thought better of it, given his recent revival into this body. </p><p>Once he was on his feet, it was like trying to steady a toddler, only this toddler was the size and weight of a fully grown miqo'te. Zhuri shoved her shoulder into his armpit, and pressed her hip into his to give him the balance he needed, but she was immediately tugged as he teetered away from her. </p><p>"Here, old man." She pulled out her lance from its sheath, it immediately unfolding  and clicking to become a solid pole. He grasped at its shaft and planted the foot to the ground. With a short moment to get their balance, they were able to walk slowly for the exit. </p><p>Zhuri chewed her bottom lip at the thought of all the stairs she had ascended to get here, how many lurking monsters had taken to residing in the tower since she'd emptied it the first time with G'raha. She'd been lucky that as long as she kept her distance, they took no notice of her, but now the two of them were moving at a crawling pace, practically screaming 'easy prey!'. </p><p>G'raha seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Tell me you brought your chakrams too." He pleaded, his eyes focussing on a particularly nasty looking bat that rivalled the size of a dragon, hanging between the crystal stalactites. </p><p>"Yeah." She used her free arm to rummage through her pack on her side, and hooked a chakram to each of her thigh holsters. Lyna had taught her how to use them over her year on the first, and she'd taken to it like a duck to water. Having spent years jumping and twisting as a dragoon, making the transition to a dancer was surprisingly smooth. Both forms had their advantages, so she always carried a weapon for both styles. </p><p>G'raha took a shaky sigh. "Good. I can hold my own if something comes at me but you'll be on your own if we get attacked, I'm afraid. I'm running dangerously low on energy." </p><p>She tutted, not at G'raha, but the inconvenient state the tower had left him in. G'raha was never shy of taking to her side in a fight, in fact he'd been annoyingly competent with any weapon he had handed to him. He'd had two centuries of practice time, he said. </p><p>"Did nobody offer to escort you?" He asked, and Zhuri was surprised by the subtle hurt in his tone. She realised he must have expected quite a welcome party on his return. </p><p>She pursed her lips and tried to avoid looking at him as she replied. "Krile told me to wait until the Scions were feeling better and she would come with me. But I didn't want to wait." She could feel him chuckle at that, but he didn't comment. She'd been worried about the stability of the auracite, and the fact that his old body was dead, how long would his soul wait around before travelling to the lifestream? Krile had argued with her about the science of it all, but when she constantly started with the words "in theory", it didn't leave Zhuri with much confidence. She wasn't risking his life over her own safety. If she could take on Ascians and live to tell the tale, she could fight through a few monsters and protect G'raha while she was at it. </p><p>Still, Krile was going to be infuriated when she woke to find Zhuri's bed, abandoned and cold. She'd taken no chances, sneaking up onto the roof and running in the shadows of Mor Dhona. She'd even left without a chocobo, for fear that a missing bird would raise an alarm faster than she could get away. </p><p>She could deal with the consequences of Krile's wrath knowing that G'raha was in the other room, recovering but very much alive. </p><p>"Did they all wake?" G'raha asked, startling Zhuri out of her trail of thought. She cursed herself for losing concentration on the situation at hand, and swept a look across the corridor. </p><p>"Thancred took some convincing but he eventually came around. Y'shtola was blind for a few hours but eventually regained her sight as her aether recuperated. The rest were varying degrees of weak but otherwise well." She listed off, remembering the relief that swept the Rising Stones when Thancred finally slapped away Krile's prodding hands that were trying to stimulate his life flow. Tataru had dropped her teapot and burst into a fit of tears; the stress had been too much for her and she'd held it in as long as she could. Thancred's first words back on the source were gentle ones to assure her that he was okay. </p><p>G'raha sighed and once again brought Zhuri back to the present situation. He, too, was relieved. After all, if anything had happened to any of them, it would be entirely his fault. Though each one of them had individually agreed that they don't blame him for it once they'd seen the state of the world he'd pulled them to, it nonetheless hung heavy on G'raha's shoulders. No longer was that the case, for it had all turned out well. </p><p>--- </p><p>At the base of the tower, the two spotted a small airship donning Garlond Ironwork's blue, silver and red branding. They were clearly making their way for the tower, and no doubt Krile would be in the cockpit waiting to admonish the Warrior of Light. Within fifteen minutes they had pulled up to the two miqo'te's sides, and to both of their surprise, Cid was the pilot. </p><p>Two of his employees hurried to take G'raha off a now stumbling Zhuri. They whisked him to the back of the ship where a cot lay waiting. Zhuri shuffled after them, her eyes stubbornly watching her feet. She felt the large, strong hand of Cid nan Garlond slap on her shoulder blade as he chuckled, and he lowered his head down to her ear. </p><p>"She's mad but just happy you're alive." He stage whispered, and of course Krile heard him. </p><p>"I'm more than mad, Cid, I'm furious!" For such a little woman, her anger filled the airship with ease. Zhuri shrank back against a bench at the edge of the airship and resigned herself to a long lecture. </p><p>It didn't come, though. Clearly, the sight of G'raha's weakened state had overridden Krile's plans to admonish either of them, and so she settled to ranting under her breath as she pumped healing magic into G'raha. </p><p>"Go to sleep, lass." Cid suggested, glancing over at her and then back out to the horizon. "We'll be an hour or so, I'll wake you if anything happens." </p><p>He didn't have to say it twice. </p><p>---</p><p>If she'd escaped Krile's wrath, it was nothing for the energy Alisaie had gathered for her. </p><p>"I can't believe you went <i>alone!</i>" She kept saying, arms flying around like she couldn't express her annoyance through words enough.</p><p>Alphinaud piped in to Zhuri's aid. "Give it a rest, sister. All's well that ends well." </p><p>Alisaie turned her glare on him, something even the twin wasn't fully immune to. "Do not excuse her stupidity just because the outcome wasn't as dreadful as we'd feared. Though I know you'd be as brash and thoughtless if you were in that situation too." </p><p>Alphinaud looked at Zhuri and shrugged, as if to say 'well, I tried!' She couldn't quite suppress a rueful smirk. </p><p>"You were quite happy to let her carry our souls across worlds…" Thancred chimed in, he seemed unsurprised by the whole event, and kept sending Zhuri a playful look every so often. After seeing him so serious for a year, it was both comforting and jarring to see him back to his charismatic self. Perhaps he felt younger again, back in his body. No doubt the ever-growing and permanent pain of having his soul separated from his body for so long had put a dampener on his mood. </p><p>Alisaie was having none of it though. "That's different. We had no other choice!"</p><p>A set of gasps whipped around the table and Alisaie started turning as red as her robes. </p><p>"Are you saying you would have chosen not to trust her!?" </p><p>"She's the Warrior of Darkness! We were in the safest hands!" </p><p>"You know what I mean! Don't distort my words!" Alisaie exploded, and bickering ensued. </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small bundle of blankets peering around the doorway. A bemused G'raha had come to see what the yelling was about, and nodded his head backwards to communicate that Zhuri should follow. She glanced around at her company; the twins had exploded into a full row, and Thancred was giving Zhuri that weird look again. He looked around the room theatrically, pretending that he wouldn't notice her slip away. So she took her chance to escape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>edited 31/8/20 for tense inaccuracies  - I have a tendency to slip into present tense sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small warning: Things are getting explicit from here onwards</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each morning, the looking glass had told him lies. When he rose to bathe and checked his face, he didn’t see himself. Being so vastly different to the centuries of change he’d grown accustomed to, it was like looking at a sibling instead of his reflection; very similar, but not him. His hair no longer dripped with crystal, and instead clung to his neck with wetness, a bright crimson in colour instead of the grey-red hue he’d grown over time. He ran a hand along his cheekbone, no longer so prominent as his lips and cheeks were full in their youthfulness. The markings under his eyes were bright brown and his tattoos were no longer faded under his skin. </p><p>His entire body, although exhausted and weak, felt wonderful. Like a potent healing spell had effectively blocked all pain, but in reality it was just that this body hadn’t gone through all of the living and fighting his old one had. </p><p>“Good morrow,” chimed a sleepy Thancred, who was possibly the only one out of the Scions who was struggling with the recovery and reunion of his soul and body than G’raha was. He slept late into the morning and the remainder of his day was spent eating and napping. </p><p>Raha quickly snatched up a towel and tucked it around his waist. Though Thancred was nonplussed by nakedness, Raha had spent the vast majority of his old life in solitude. He averted his gaze as Thancred stripped down and slid into the hot waters. </p><p>“Good morning,” he replied, turning back to the mirror to try and do something about his hair. He wasn’t used to having such soft, flyaway locks anymore, and it kept blocking his vision whenever the slightest breeze passed by. He considered enquiring how Thancred dealt with his hair, but it was pretty obvious the man liked his wispy fringe covering his eyes. Instead he just asked how he slept. </p><p>A short snort echoed through the communal bathroom, followed by splashing as Thancred began to wash himself. “I haven’t yet.”</p><p>Raha couldn’t help but glance over the shoulder of his reflection to look at the hume (and remind himself that it was <i>hyur</i> here). His eyes did seem reddened with a lack of sleep, but were still bright and cheerful. </p><p>“Is something keeping you awake?” He branched, though the two weren’t exactly close, it would have been rude not to ask about the wellbeing of his ally. </p><p>Thancred perked a brow, dropping his arms over the sides of the bath. “More like someone.”</p><p>Not quite sure what Thancred meant, Raha turned to perch against the basin while he plaited his hair away from his face. “I don’t follow.”</p><p>That caused Thancred to tilt his head back and give a loud guffaw. “Pray twelve, man! I’ve spent the past five years fostering a <i>child!</i> I haven’t seen to my personal needs for far too long!”</p><p>Raha felt heat rise up his neck in embarrassment. Thancred had been absconding from the Rising Stones every night to satisfy himself after half a decade of unwilling celibacy. Yet another wave of guilt brushed over Raha for inflicting so many troubles on the Scions, although he’d never considered this angle, ever. </p><p>He turned under the guise of needing to find a band for his hair, although it was more to hide the flush on his face. It did nothing to conceal the flusteredness of his fumbling hands as he tied up his plait and clawed his fringe back between his ears. </p><p>Thancred continued to chuckle to himself as he washed his body of the night’s events, but was observing Raha with playful glee.</p><p>---</p><p>It was later that evening when Zhuri returned for the first time in a few days. After a brief recuperation, Cid had whisked her away for some other business that required the Warrior of Darkness (of <i>light</i> here, Raha reminded himself). </p><p>“You’ve missed dinner!” Tataru complained, flapping her hands around wildly. “I’ll visit the kitchens and see to warming some leftovers!” </p><p>Zhuri nodded a little, and showed her hands covered in some form of black, oily grime. “Please do not hurry, Tataru, I will need to get this off me first.” </p><p>The little lalafell whipped up a basket and ran for the exit, and Zhuri gave a short smile to the group at the table who were finishing their meal. She looked exhausted, like the nights she had returned to the Crystarium having felled a Lightwarden. Overworked. Without a word, she dragged her feet towards the female quarters and disappeared. </p><p>Concern washed over Raha as quickly as the excitement of seeing Zhuri had. Had he known that business with Cid had been a perilous one, he never would have let her go without him. Not that he was of much use at the present, he could barely swing a sword without his muscles screaming the next day, and anything requiring magic offered little more than a splurt of aether. He’d conjured more power in his adolescence. </p><p>Maybe being at her side was more of a selfish want. </p><p>“It has been a while for you too, hasn’t it?”</p><p>The words bursting out of the silence were not only a surprise in the literal sense, but in their meaning too. Raha glanced over the table and saw everybody looking at Thancred with various expressions. </p><p>“That’s hardly an appropriate comment while we dine, is it?” Urianger chided, and Y’shtola was shaking her head with disappointment. </p><p>Thancred held his hands up in surrender, although his face read as anything but. “I’m not the one looking at the Warrior of Light like I’m about to devour her.”</p><p>“Devour-?” Alphinaud asked quietly, then trailed off as he realised belatedly and shot wide eyes at Raha. </p><p>“Not everybody is driven by their primal urges, Thancred.” Y’shtola shot accusingly, her colourless eyes glaring a hole through Thancred’s forehead. </p><p>He didn’t so much as flinch as he retorted. “Keep telling yourself that, love.” And added a wink just to play with her even further. Even Raha couldn’t miss the underhanded flirting between those two, though he was fairly certain it was nothing more than playfulness. </p><p>“Honestly.” Alisaie excused herself from the table and hurried after Zhuri. For every feeling of yearning Raha had had to be with Zhuri, Alisaie felt them tenfold, but in what he’d hoped was idolization. He felt like standing and following her, though only to be out of this situation. </p><p>However, to run would be to just omit his denial. He turned his eyes back on Thancred and shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Even Urianger had to cough to politely hide his laugh. He wiped his mouth politely and turned to Alphinaud. “Perhaps we should practice our summoning some more?” </p><p>Alphinaud seized the opportunity with vigor, abandoning half a plate of food in favour of escaping the conversation. While he was not naive of the topic at hand, it was not one  he was particularly comfortable with. Especially not regarding the Warrior of Light. </p><p>Only Y’shtola remained as Raha’s defence, but even she seemed amused by the turn of events. </p><p>Thancred perched his head on the knuckles of one of his hands, hiding half of his toothy grin. “Don’t tell me you didn’t do <i>anything</i> in Norvrandt.” </p><p>Raha stared religiously into his dinner, though he was no longer hungry. </p><p>“Not even with that pretty Vii Captain-?”</p><p>“No!” Raha interrupted in horror, and Thancred at least had the manners to wipe the smile of his face. “That was very much the same situation that you have with Ryne, I do not care for you implying otherwise!”</p><p>“Quieter, G’raha.” Y’shtola said gently. They all followed her suggestion for a minute, drinking their wine just for something to do in the awkward silence. </p><p>Until Thancred couldn’t contain himself any longer. “Seriously though, nobody? You were there for <i>how long?</i>”</p><p>Y’shtola began to protest, but Raha spoke over her. “I’m not saying never.” He admitted. “When the dust settled over the crystarium I was still a haughty young man just like you are.”</p><p>For once, Thancred had nothing to say. He simply sat back in his chair and perked a brow to urge Raha to continue. </p><p>“You’ll come to realise with age that there are more pressing priorities in life.” He said pointedly, and a flicker of nerves flashed across Thancred’s face. Only Raha knew of Thancred’s late night visits to a lady somewhere in the city, and Raha could quite easily rectify that situation if he just told their company at the table, who would most certainly disapprove while they were in recovery. </p><p>After a moment of contemplation, Thancred finally perked up with his conclusion. “But now you’re back in your twenties again, my friend. Physically, at least.”</p><p>---</p><p>Unfortunately, Thancred was right. Having been bombarded with every little part of his body demanding to be remastered, he’d gone without noticing the very urgent pressure welling in the lower half of his body. Now that he’d paid attention to it, it was very difficult to think of anything else. Sleep wasn’t going to happen. He tried to read to distract himself until he passed out, but instead he lost concentration every other sentence and gave up in frustration. </p><p>He tried to think of any solution other than the thing he knew would absolutely work. And then he thought about that thing that would absolutely work. And his body responded. </p><p>It was dark in the sleeping quarters, and he had curtains surrounding his bed, but there was no way he could sort himself out in a room with people sleeping mere metres away. He couldn’t go to the bathroom either, there was nowhere to hide without it being really obvious, should anybody walk in. </p><p>Carefully, he slipped out of bed and tucked himself carefully into his nightwear so his indecency wouldn’t be immediately visible. This was mortifying enough as it was, without somebody catching him in the act. If Thancred knew (which he wouldn’t, he heard him slip out of the dormitories hours ago) he would delight in ridiculing him to no end. </p><p>He slipped into a room he hadn’t seen anybody enter in his time being there, and found it was a supply closet. Rolls of fabric lined the shelves, along with mannequins of varying sizes lay haphazardly around; evidently a weaver’s stock room. </p><p>It would do. </p><p>He sat on the closest horizontal mannequin, it’s material rough but cushioned. Unable to really look at himself out of embarrassment, he lay his head back onto the stone wall and let his hand trail under his lower garment and let out a shuddery sigh; his body betraying himself. </p><p>His hands fumbled as they tried to find that angle and pressure that sent a wave of pleasure up his body, and once he licked his palm and grasped around himself again he couldn’t help but make a muted groan at the back of his throat. His mind automatically raced around Zhuri, whom he’d never seen in any form of vulnerability; for she was anything but vulnerable. Still, he called forth a vivid memory of her from his past life, learning the dancer technique. She stood under the burning, endless sun, and being a keeper of the moon, she wasn’t coping too well. Her whitish-grey skin glistened with sweat, and she twisted dangerously with chakrams in each hand. And then… Then she slipped out of her shirt. </p><p>Underneath was a tight bralette worn for female soldiers to flatten their chests for war. It was a necessity for them when their jobs entailed vigorous exercise, and he’d heard many complaints about the sight of them, but at that moment he couldn’t comprehend why. Her bare midriff rippled with her working muscles below the surface, and her chest had been pushed together to create a glorious sight, especially when she breathed heavily with exertion. </p><p>He imagined her on him right there, in a similar state to how he’d seen her on the first, only without a frown of concentration. Her powerful body doing things to him instead of his own hand, and her hands doing things to the rest of his body. He barely had time to imagine kissing her when he came, but he let the vision play out in his mind as he used his other hand to muffle his moaning. His mind went blank with the sensation and he twitched under his palm involuntarily, the blank pleasure trickling back towards it’s source like a tide rushing back into the sea. He was finally able to take a deep breath, and looked down at the result of it all. His lower half was covered in splatters of his own making, including the hand that had finished him off. He was grateful for the waste bin of scrap material that he helped himself to and cleaned himself up as best he could, but then as he stood shakily, he came to the horrifying realisation; He would need new sleep clothes. </p><p>As he retreated back to bed, he whispered a thousand curses toward Thancred for starting all of this, but if he were truly honest with himself, he couldn’t deny the sheer satisfaction that sat happily in the pit of his abdomen. </p><p>And he had the best night sleep he’d had in decades.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wish you were here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HUGE EDIT OF CHAPTER ON 9TH JAN<br/>DUE TO PATCH 5.4 RELEASE AND GETTING INSPIRATION DOWN THAT PATH INSTEAD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhuri couldn't really recall the last time she had free time to herself. Not just an afternoon here or a whole night of sleep there, but a long stretch of indefinite time to do whatever she wanted. </p><p>She woke up not really knowing what to do with herself. </p><p>She'd had no problem sleeping through the night, physically exhausted from her previous day's exertion with the Sapphire Weapon. Once it had been shut down, she was no longer of use to the Ironworks and they'd shipped her off to recuperate at the Rising Stones. </p><p>It wasn't the first time she'd felt like a tool being passed around and dropped when they needed a different one. It didn't mean she was comfortable with feeling. Though she supposed that was literally her role in life; the weapon wielded by the leaders of the world. As long as that leader strove for peace, she would play the role with no objections. </p><p>With G'raha, it didn't feel quite the same as the other world leaders. He'd definitely used her as a weapon; plucking her haphazardly from the Source and thrusting her into a situation where she had little choice but to be the sword in his hand. However, she was a sword he had personally chosen, cared for and honed. It was he who suggested she learn how to wield chakrams for a ranged alternative to fighting, and personally introduced her to Lyna who was an excellent teacher. He'd seen to Zhuri's equipment being the best Norvrandt could muster so she would be better protected against the foes he'd pointed her at. He'd been at her side for as much of the war as he physically could, shielding her from harm and failing that he healed her wounds. In comparison, Ishgard had mostly shown her contempt until she was proving her usefulness. She'd only been introduced to Ser Estinien through necessity and he'd been the one to give her a personal set of dragoon armour. </p><p>She shook her head to rid herself of the negative thoughts. No, Ishgard couldn't have equipped her with their best because their best belonged to the Heaven's Ward and everybody else struggled to survive. Plus, it was a shock Estenien held her in such high regard to bestow Dragoon armour on her at all. An adventurer should expect nothing but coin for their troubles, she reminded herself. </p><p>Her body had taken her to the main hall of the Rising Stones on auto-pilot, though it roused her at the feeling of being watched. She looked up from her feet to see Alisaie beaming as she beckoned Zhuri closer. </p><p>"Look, look!" She crowed excitedly, gesturing to her papers sprawled across the dining table. Several steins and empty jugs littered the countertop, along with plates of half eaten snacks and crumbs scattered everywhere. The set up suggested Zhuri had slept through quite the study session. </p><p>Ever forthright, Alisaie got straight to the point; "I think we might have a way to cure the Tempered!" </p><p>This did not surprise Zhuri in the slightest. The moment Alisaie had learned of a treatment for those slowly succumbing to the Light within, she had considered adapting the magic for those in a similar enthrallment on the Source. She'd mentioned it to all of the group separately at any opportunity, to which the reply differed depending on the recipient's aetheric knowledge. All Zhuri had managed to offer was an ear to chew off, but Y'shtola, Urianger and Alphinaud had offered many ideas. By glance of the papers, they'd all been scribbling said ideas down for her in the night. </p><p>"With the help of some Allagan research, we have reason to believe the soul needs reanimating just like those who were light corrupted. However, enthrallment goes one step further and traps the mind to forever worship the primal. The soul would only revert to its enthralled state." </p><p>Another hurdle to jump, when it was already difficult to run with this magic. Zhuri frowned in concentration, well aware that Alisaie was oversimplifying her work so she could follow. </p><p>"But if you can snap them out of it while the soul is reanimated…?" </p><p>"Exactly!" Alisaie's voice shot up in pitch, causing a few weary glances from the room, not that she cared. "G'raha thinks he can compartmentalise the memories while I perform the reanimation with Angelo, just like he did with us to get back to the Source!" </p><p>It seemed too good to be true. Zhuri had often comforted Alisaie when she worried for those doomed to a fate worse than death. To be stripped of one's freedom. </p><p>"The problem is, we don't want to test it on anybody until we're sure it will work." G'raha chimed in suddenly from behind Zhuri. She spun on her heel to see him striding into the Rising Stones, followed by Biggs, Wedge and finally Cid. </p><p>Alisaie seemed eager to hear the news they brought, leaping up from her seat and leaning across the table like she would hear it sooner. "So?"</p><p>"Aye, we should be able to perfect the magic. With the right equipment, of course." Cid nodded, gesturing to a large orb that Biggs brought in with him. "We can modify this node to utilise its simulation capacity." </p><p>"Who's been to Azys Lla?" Zhuri asked, eyeing up the metallic orb as it floated on the spot. </p><p>"I did." G'raha said proudly, though he pressed his ears close to his head when he saw Zhuri's eyebrow raise. </p><p>"Alone?" </p><p>"Well… Tataru flew me there." He offered weakly. </p><p>"What do you need, Cid?" Alisaie quickly changed the subject before Zhuri could fume about the dangers of Azys Lla. </p><p>"Time. And Ceruleum, a lot of it. I have promissory notes here, for the Skysteel Manufactory and Thanalan's processing plant. Would two of you deliver them and bring as much ceruleum as they can spare?" </p><p>---</p><p>"Leaving so soon?"</p><p>She turned, despite knowing the voice instantly. G'raha stood across the stable, propped up by the fence holding the chocobo in. He'd been given new attire, resembling his Exarch robes to help ground him to his old self, but new enough to remember this is who he was now. She still wasn't quite used to seeing him so bright and spritely, and would catch herself trying to do things for him like offer a hand to steady him or carry his load so he didn't have to. He didn't seem to mind though, he was visibly disorientated by his new body too. </p><p>"I… uh- yes. No use in delaying. I have long neglected my Ishgardian friends, something I promised I wouldn't do," she explained as she walked over to the saddles. </p><p>"Oh…" G'raha said sadly, clearly feeling guilty again for troubling her. </p><p>Zhuri grinned, picking a suitable bridle for the chocobo who was now following her like a duckling would its mother. It happily allowed her to place the equipment around its beak, and chirped when she scratched its neck. </p><p>She glanced over at G'raha, who's expression was a muddle of a smile and an upwards frown. His ears flicked when she looked his way, and he coughed to distract himself from whatever it was he was thinking about. </p><p>With a little tilt of her head, she extended a hand his way. "Did you want to join me?" </p><p>Of course his ears and tail flicked with betrayal as his eyes brightened. "May I?" The excitement in his tone was also palpable. "I have never visited Ishgard, though I have seen it from afar." </p><p>Zhuri chuckled. "I'm sure our chocobo here can carry the both of us. Though you might want to grab a coat from the Stones. Alphinaud wouldn't mind if you borrowed his." </p><p>With a small nod and a big toothy grin, G'raha ran for the Rising Stones and left Zhuri to equip a two seater saddle onto the chocobo. She was quicker than he was in her task, and so rode the bird to the entrance of the Stones to await him. </p><p>Though her heart always felt heavy at the thought of Ishgard; with it being the place her closest friend had sacrificed himself for her, she couldn't help but feel nervously delighted knowing G'raha would be at her side this time. He'd sit behind her for several hours, close enough to share body heat, to talk, to touch. She hadn't had much time with him on returning to the First, and so she hadn't been able to gauge where they stood with each other. Her heart fluttered in the hope that he felt the same as he did in his old body, but with a shake of her head she promised herself that it didn't matter. He would be going through an unimaginably confusing time, trying to rehabilitate to his new life. It would be unfair to push his limits with her own selfishness. </p><p>G'raha bounded to the side of the chocobo, testing the coat delicately by abducting his arms and rolling his shoulders. </p><p>"A little snug, but it will do the job." He grinned, and reached out to hoist himself onto the back of the chocobo. It let out a shocked 'kweh!' at the added weight, but quickly adjusted and began at a steady trot for the northern exit of Mor Dhona. </p><p>It was quiet for some time, as G’raha peered every which way to take in the sights of the end of Mor Dhona he hadn’t explored yet. It allowed Zhuri to concentrate on the steep incline the chocobo was hoisting them up with little trouble, and also try to get used to the sensation of G’raha’s inner thighs gently squeezing her hips. She thanked the twelve he’d chosen to grip the back of the saddle over holding onto her waist, because she was sure she would have started sweating or shivering or both. </p><p>“Zhuri?” He finally chirped as he peered over her shoulder to stare at the gate ahead. She twisted her closest ear towards him so he knew she was listening. “Do you call this place home?”</p><p>She pursed her lips in thought, looking up at the great walls that circled the adventurer’s capital. “I suppose it’s the place I reside the most. I don’t really call anywhere home, though.” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She shrugged. “I get moved around too much, I sleep wherever there’s a bed… own only what I can carry with me.”</p><p>He seemed saddened by the thought, but then perked up a little. “And you were going to carry me around with you?”</p><p>Zhuri was thankful again to the gods that watched her for being faced away from G’raha in that moment, because her face was hot enough to melt the snow that was settled around them. She turned her face sharply so hair fell in front of her, masking her shyness. “Of course, I promised didn’t I?”</p><p>He didn’t answer that, instead he was staring at the monstrously large city of Ishgard in the distance. It was always a breath-taking sight, and even though G’raha had said he’d seen it before, it would have been centuries ago in his mind. Not to mention that even in the Source's timeline, Ishgard had seen massive transformations in the span of a couple of years. The magnificent spires stood impossibly tall against a greyish skyline, touched only by the bridge that held Ishgard to the rest of the world. The city exuded pride and brilliance, even at the height of the dragonsong war. In Zhuri’s opinion, the only city that challenged it’s beauty was the Crystarium itself. </p><p>They rode for a few hours with idle comments about the land they traversed, stopping a few times to end a relentless predator that wouldn't give up the chase. G'raha held a medium length wand, brandished with blue crystal, and offered a little support, but it was enough for small fights like these. When Zhuri commented on the new weapon, G'raha brushed the top of it fondly. </p><p>"Yes, Tataru really is one for detail, isn't she?" He smiled as it caught the light and refracted rainbows on the snow around him. </p><p>Zhuri nodded and shielded her eyes. "I will remember not to look at it while fighting." </p><p>He apologised and sheathed the weapon beneath his borrowed coat, and found a rock not completely covered in snow to sit on. The chocobo was in need of a rest, and it crouched beside a cold lake to slake its thirst. G'raha did the same with a skin tossed to him by Zhuri. After a moment of rummaging in her backpack, she emerged with a sandwich and ripped it in half to share. G'raha shuffled sideways to share his rock. </p><p>"How do you fare, Raha?" She asked, looking at her sandwich. </p><p>"I will need rest when we reach Ishgard, but I will last-" </p><p>"I did not mean right this moment." She elbowed him, though she suspected he knew the distinction, she explained further. "How is this new life for you, so far?" </p><p>She could feel him looking at her as he chewed his food, but she couldn't quite brave looking back at him. </p><p>When he'd swallowed, he hummed in thought. "It's been confusing, certainly." </p><p>As short as his statement was, Zhuri was sure he had more on his mind than that. "Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here." </p><p>She watched him for his reaction, his expressions always too fast for his thoughts, and as expected, his neck went red and his ears flicked back against his head until he righted them. He nodded and sank his teeth into his sandwich once more, effectively ending the conversation before it could properly start. </p><p>--- </p><p>"Warrior of Light! Welcome!" A guard practically yelped as he tried to salute with his spear in hand and hit his head in the process. Both Zhuri and G'raha worked to hold their laughter, but the guard on the opposite gate held nothing back. </p><p>"Thank you," she replied with the straightest voice she could muster, spurring the chocobo as the grand gates began to rise. "Would you send a message to Ser Aymeric of my arrival? He need not hurry his current business but if he has a spare moment, I would like to speak with him." </p><p>The guard bowed his head as an affirmative, and they rode for the stables in the centre of Ishgard. Several people noticed her and a small crowd gathered to welcome her, her title rippling through the city like a wave. One small elezen child even offered her a flower, a most rare token in a snow ridden fortress city. </p><p>When they reached the bottom of a long, free-standing staircase, the crowd dissipated almost immediately, and she explained the class system of Ishgard to G'raha. He wrinkled his nose at the idea, but seemed to accept the necessity of leadership given the current climate of the newly reformed city. </p><p>When they reached a particularly beautiful building, the guards outside the ornate door visibly softened in Zhuri's presence, calling her by her real name and one of them going as far as hugging her. They showed her into a plush parlour and she ushered G'raha to the fireplace where they could both warm their tired bodies until an elegant older gentleman walked in with a walking cane and a wide smile. </p><p>"Zhuri, my dear! How good to see you!" He opened his arms and Zhuri happily embraced the towering elezen man. </p><p>"It has been too long." She admitted, and then gestured to her company. "This is G'raha Tia, the newest member of the Scions and an old friend of mine." She then placed a hand on the gentleman's elbow. "Raha, this is Count Edmond de Fortemps, I told you of the immeasurable kindness he showed us during the Dragonsong War. Without his intellect and influence, I doubt we ever would have made lasting change to Ishgard." </p><p>The Count seemed to squirm under her praise, but still bowed grandly for G'raha. "It’s a pleasure to meet a friend of my ward." </p><p>"The pleasure is mine, mi'lord." G'raha returned the gesture smoothly, well versed with formal introductions. Zhuri smiled proudly at him. </p><p>"Have you travelled far? You must be exhausted!" Count Fortemp gushed over Zhuri as he took her coat and tilted her chin to get a better look at her. With a quick glance at G'raha he was decided. "You must both rest up, we shall talk over dinner!" And with that, one of the Fortemps manor servants were showing them to their own suite. </p><p>---</p><p>Her hair was still slightly damp by the time she could smell the dinner wafting through the manor, and she sat as close to the fire as her body could manage without overheating to dry off as quickly as she could. </p><p>She stirred from her dozing due to a light rap on her door, and rushed to grab a cotton robe and hastily wrap it around herself before she answered. </p><p>G'raha stood in Ishgardian attire; a deep blue waistcoat atop a crisp-white poet shirt, complete with cravat and a sapphire brooch. Zhuri seemed to remember the garments from elsewhere. </p><p>"Alphinaud's again." G'raha answered her thoughts, tugging at the gathered material at his wrist. "Not my style, but I figured it would be improper to wear my adventuring gear." </p><p>Zhuri had to prize her eyes away from the fitted areas of the garments, and found he had left his hair down for it to lie in a natural wave. He looked undeniably sophisticated, but also quite uncomfortable. </p><p>"You look lovely." She nodded with approval, and gestured to show him inside. </p><p>He glanced at her robe and then dedicated himself to keep eye contact with her as he backed away for his own suite again. "I can come back when you're ready…" </p><p>She waved to quiet him, and nodded at her partition. "I can change behind there while you keep me company." </p><p>"Sure, if you're sure." He agreed eagerly. </p><p>She gestured once again to the centre of the room, where a chaise lounge pointed to the fireplace, blocked only by a small coffee table holding a collection of decanters and glass tumblers. G'raha sat and poured a drink for the both of them; a light brown liquid that had a sweet taste but a bitter aftertaste that made them want more. </p><p>Zhuri sat in front of her dressing table and pulled her hair in different directions as she brushed it, not sure what to do with it. </p><p>"Your hair was short when we first met." G'raha stated, and Zhuri could see him watching her through the mirror. </p><p>She smiled, beginning a simple twist that Ysayle had taught her during their travels together. "It would be easier to style now if it still was." </p><p>G'raha nodded, combing his own hair with his fingers. He scowled when it fell back in front of his face. </p><p>“Here,” Zhuri beckoned him over, picking up a comb and a glass jar of a thick liquid. She placed a small amount on her fingers and reached up to push his hair back, combing it into a tidy quiff that lay to one side, only interrupted by his ears. The gel solidified translucent, and she nodded at the end result. She hadn’t noticed how G’raha had watched her intently, a smile warming on his face.</p><p>“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” He whispered, no need to speak any louder with her face less than an arm’s length away. </p><p>She dropped her hands away from his hair and adopted a strange mixture of a frown and a gentle smile on her face. “A creature?”</p><p>He took the comb from her hands and placed it on the table behind her, never once looking away from her eyes. “What else can I call you? You are beyond any mortal I’ve ever met, oh Warrior of Darkness.”</p><p>He righted himself and tilted her head back with a light finger under her chin, and she was flustered by either his proximity or his words. </p><p>“I think that drink has gone to your head.” She mused, reminding herself that that body of his won’t have touched any libation in years. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see the glass he’d poured for himself was empty bar a dreg or two. </p><p>“Maybe,” he admitted, fingering a small tendril from her face to look at her better. “But I never got the chance to tell you on the First.”</p><p>She pulled her chin away to hide her blush. “I didn’t think you remembered that.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to forget… I transferred the last of my memories to the auracite as I kissed you.” He smiled, his ears perking up and slightly dishevelling his quiff. He couldn’t quite resist the urge to cup her chin back up to face him, wanting to see her reaction fully. “I don’t remember any pain, though. Only you.”</p><p>The boldness of his words seemed to spur her into a flurry of actions, standing so sharply he would have recoiled if she hadn’t grabbed his waistcoat to hold him near. The stool she’d perched on slid across the room with an awful screech against the stone, deafening the small, surprised noise G’raha made as she clamped her mouth against his. He quickly recovered and threw himself back into the kiss, his hands clutching at her waist and pushing her backwards until she sat on her dressing table, maquillage flying everywhere. He pushed against her until her legs had to make room for him, so his torso was flush against hers. Her hands pushed more bottles and pots off the table as she tried to hold herself upright, her robe falling off her shoulders and gathering at the tie around her waist. G'raha's hands immediately found her exposed arms and warmed them with his grip, ducking to bring his lips to her throat. She eagerly stretched her neck to accommodate him, shutting her eyes tightly and clutching at his forearms for balance. </p><p>"I wasn't sure…" she whispered, trying desperately to hold her concentration while he peppered kisses from her hairline to her collarbone. "I thought maybe you felt differently in this body." </p><p>He pulled away for a moment, only enough to bring his lips a hair's breadth from her own. </p><p>"Quite the opposite," he assured her, pressing a small kiss onto her bottom lip. "If only you knew how desperate I've been to be with you." </p><p>She let out a small noise of surprise and relief. </p><p>"I thought you felt differently because of this body." He gave a small sigh, wrapping an arm around her waist and forcing her to arch her back so she could see his face. </p><p>Her whole body tingled at the simplest of touches from him, and she could tell he was feeling as electrified as she was. She shook her head and flashed a winning smile at him. "It was never about that for me, your body I mean, but I love seeing you so happy in it." </p><p>"All thanks to you." He insisted quickly, eager to kiss her again, and he pulled her into him as much as he could. Strong hands clasped at his neck, nails digging in desperately. He instinctively pushed his lower body into hers, warmth flashing down to his groin so quickly he was dizzy but she was strong and he wasn't going anywhere. He didn't think about anything but his hands decided to roam, finding the opening to her robe and clutching at the back of her knee to lead it around his waist. She didn't hesitate to lock her ankles around him, and they slotted together with nothing but thin layers of cotton between them. It was still too much for either of their liking but neither were patient enough for undressing. </p><p>Zhuri's breathing lost rhythm as G'raha rolled his hips into her, arousal building up in every inch of her body, the pit of her stomach burning with delight. She clasped at whatever body part her wild hands could find; his shoulders, his back, his hair, his buttocks… Everything just egged him on more. He took her exploration as an invitation to the same, tugging at her robe to reveal her chest and lunging for her immediately. The feeling of his wet mouth along her cleavage made her gasp for air, and it was all becoming too much rather rapidly. She pulled at the back of his hair to make him stop, only to bring him to a kiss once more. Her hips tilted to meet him in time with his rocking, using their kiss to mute their mutual moans that were escalating in time with their climaxes. </p><p>Her body seized up as she rode the height of her orgasm, feeling it ripple from her stomach to her fingers and toes then back again. She let her mouth hang slack so she could pant for breath, but it wasn't easy with G'raha also gulping for air. He placed his forehead to hers, biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to calm himself. </p><p>"I need to stop," he whispered, his eyes firmly shut so he didn't see her in her dishevelled glory. With a small adjustment, she could feel he was still desperately hard. He'd remembered these weren't his clothes. </p><p>With a small smirk, she trailed her fingers beneath his shirt that had untucked at some point, but he grabbed onto her wrist before she could even try to help him out. His eyes flashed open with mild annoyance, but he closed them again quickly and tried to pull away. </p><p>"We should stop!" He insisted, trying to pry her ankles apart from behind him. "You need to get ready." </p><p>He had a point. She let go with a sigh and he immediately turned away from her, taking deep gulps of air. She let him calm himself down and turned to restart the twist in her hair. By the time she'd placed the last of her tendrils, she watched G'raha lean around her to kiss her cheek. </p><p>"Can I have these?" He asked, pointing at a couple of hair clips that had scattered across the dressing table during their impromptu fondling. </p><p>"Of course." She said, picking up a small box for him to put them in. </p><p>He grinned, his ears twitching happily and causing Zhuri's heart to squeeze out of time of its natural rhythm. </p><p>By the time she had painted her face and pulled a delicate dress over her petticoat and corset, a knock at her door told them that dinner was ready. She rounded her partition to find G'raha had tidied himself up too, and his eyes roamed over her appearance eagerly. She had never felt like a beautiful creature before, but the way he looked at her convinced her as much.</p><p>She strode up to him and offered her arm, unable to contain her satisfied smile. "Shall we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit: 7/9/20 kept mixing up the first and the source gdi.</p><p>Edit 1/1/21 almost complete rewrite of the chapter to fit patch 5.4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Old times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: the previous chapter has been heavily edited recently, (pretty much a rewrite) to match patch 5.4 better so if you read this ages ago I'd recommend checking back ;) </p><p>Warnings: explicit content and graphic violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Such formal banquets were once part of Raha's everyday life, followed by dancing and drinking until one of them wears you out into a long slumber.</p><p>It was honestly exhausting. </p><p>He stood close to a grand fireplace, its hearth glowing with the late night remains of a fire flickering desperately away. A servant had offered him yet another flute of wine, but he was still nursing his fourth of the night and struggling to hold it all down. Across the room, Zhuri swayed in an unfamiliar dance with a handsome Elven man; whom she had introduced to Raha as Ser Aymeric. She laughed as they parted momentarily, then twisted to the next part of the intricate waltz, her dress flowing after her like she was wading through water. </p><p>A weird, fast burning sensation made its way through Raha's chest as he eyed up the undeniably attractive man who had his hands wrapped around the Warrior that Raha had laid claim upon only hours before. He reminded himself of the formality of it all, but it didn't help when Zhuri arched her back to look up to the tall elf, accentuating all of her curves in a mouth-drying display. How did such a deadly person also look so elegant and gentle as she danced?</p><p>"'Tis a pity they did not marry," a female voice commented behind him, and he couldn't help but twist his ears to eavesdrop. </p><p>Another young lady tutted. "Not all marriage is for political gain, Arletta. Ser Aymeric wanted to build a relationship with the other nations through a mutual trust, not some grand gesture of eternally bonding with their champion." </p><p>Arletta seemed to start with a counter-comment, but somebody else piped in over her; "well <i>I've</i> heard rumours that Ser Aymeric does not lie with women, anyway." </p><p>That sent the group into a hiss of whispering over one another, mainly asking for a source of the information. They commented again on how good Zhuri looked with the Lord Commander. </p><p>It was objectively true, though Raha was loath to admit it. Ser Aymeric was pale, with juxtaposing black hair curling in perfect tendrils around his pretty face and shockingly blue eyes to contrast even more. His suit was a navy blue with a royal blue sash holding Ishgard's emblem on its tail, all adding to his regal demeanor. </p><p>Zhuri had picked a dazzling cream gown that trailed behind her but the hem raised up at the front to show her ankles and golden shoes. In her hair, she had placed the flower given to her from the young elven admirer at the gates and around her neck was a delicate gold necklace holding a red ruby cut to represent the Fortemps sigil of a unicorn. It lay between her exposed collarbones enticingly, leaving Raha's mouth dry when he remembered what he'd done to that skin mere hours ago. </p><p>As if to distract him from his depravity, one of the ladies behind him spoke up over her friends and it caused the others to quiet. "I saw the Warrior of Light with Lord Fortemps' bastard with mine own eyes. They were extraordinarily close to one another." </p><p>A rumble of sadness followed, and G'raha knew he didn't want to hear anymore. He felt guilty just for prying on Zhuri's life regarding Ser Aymeric, but with Haurchefant it was crossing a line. She had openly admitted to caring for him dearly and continued to mourn his passing years on. She'd never volunteered any details about their relationship further than him being a fiercely loyal ally to her, but the way her voice cracked and wrapped around his name spoke louder than any words she could offer about him. She'd undoubtedly loved him, and it was none of Raha's business to what extent. </p><p>His sharp beeline for an exit turned a couple of heads, of which he paid no mind to given that he was battling intrusive thoughts to the back of his mind. They would inevitably haunt him in the night anyway. </p><p>A light hand touched his forearm, to which he whirled around defensively.</p><p>Zhuri recoiled from him without thinking, but then giggled at the reaction. "Where are you going?" </p><p>"I uh…" For once he had no excuse. He couldn't tell the truth. "The lavatory?" </p><p>One again a laugh escaped her lips, she was clearly merry. She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "They're that way." She knew she'd already directed him to them before, and saw through his excuse easily. </p><p>For some odd reason, his eyes stung. Perhaps embarrassment had spurred him into a flurry of rash emotion, or just seeing Zhuri after overhearing what he had about her had been too much to handle. He blinked away furiously, trying to turn politely from her, but she simply stepped closer and took both of his hands. </p><p>"Forgive me, I'm yet to get used to this body again." He mumbled, eyes locked onto her gold shoes. They both knew that wasn't a lie, but it wasn't fully the truth, either. </p><p>"Come and see the balcony, it's my favourite part of the manor." Zhiri suggested, ushering him towards a heavy ceiling to floor length curtain. A servant pulled it aside for them, and quickly closed it after them to block out the cold. </p><p>The patio was simple grey stone in a large semicircle, with grand pillars holding a tiled roof above them for shelter and a sturdy barrier at chest height for the miqo'te. Stone benches circled a firepit which burned brightly to keep anyone sat beside it toasty. All of it was pretty, but was completely eclipsed by the view beyond it. Fortemps Manor overlooked the central highlands, an expanse of mountains, forests and snow. Darkness was still a novelty to G'raha, and the night took his breath away. At some point, Zhuri had lured him to sit,  her head on his shoulder and tail twisted gently into his. </p><p>"When Lyna was a child, she asked me to paint the night sky. I have little to no artistic prowess, but I tried to capture something like this." He jutted his chin to indicate the sight before them. "With the lilac trees of Lakeland, of course." </p><p>Zhuri didn't respond vocally, but he could feel her smile bump gently into his neck. </p><p>G'raha let out one breathy laugh. "She then went on to point out all my stars were placed incorrectly." </p><p>They both chuckled, not surprised Lyna was as blunt in her youth as she is in adulthood. Having tutored Zhuri in the ways of a Dancer, she'd been subject to Lyna's ruthless truths on several occasions. She hadn't known about Lyna's interest in Astrology though. </p><p>"I wonder how she's doing." </p><p>It was obvious G'raha's worry extended further than just the Viis he'd taken under his wing. He'd guarded that land for centuries, his sole purpose for the vast majority of his life was swept from under him in a matter of days. It was going to take a long time to get used to the new norm. </p><p>"I miss this place," Zhuri admitted quietly, "I think about it often. Then I come here and I want nothing more than to leave." </p><p>G'raha knew what she was trying to say; it was a time in her life she missed, not the place. It only served to remind her of a happier time that was now in the past. </p><p>The reminder of Norvrandt had given rise to a feeling he could only describe as homesick. It was not his home, it had never belonged to him, but he had belonged to its people. The first few decades he'd felt foreign there, but without realising it he'd gently grown attached to the light-bleached world with its lilac forests and pink meadows. It was like he'd become part of the land, and now ripped away from it he'd been left sore and vulnerable. </p><p>It was only now, days of returning to the Source, was he allowing the emotions to wreak havoc through his body. His chest rattled with his heartbeat, his throat tightened around a lump, his eyes welled and a hand tightened around Zhuri's.</p><p>"I'm sure if you can summon me across the worlds, you'll find a way to do it for yourself." Zhuri assured him, dancing her index finger along his knuckles. "Until then, I'll just be your postmoogle." </p><p>G'raha could hear the smile in her voice, feel the care in her caresses and sense the worry underlying it all. She'd done well to hide her concerns for him up to that moment, but having seen him weep uncontrollably had been too much. A new rush of guilt piled up onto the layers already within him; forever depending on this warrior of a woman who was already depended on by the rest of the world. </p><p>He nuzzled his nose into the crown of her head, her hair a wonderfully intoxicating honey smell. The inhale only reminded him of how full his chest was with love for her. </p><p>"I am happy as long as I'm with you, Zhuri," he assured her. </p><p>"And I, you."</p><p>The music being played in the manor transitioned to a more jaunty piece of music, she offered her hand to him, palm down in an Ishgardian show of respect. "Dance with me?" </p><p>Without conscious permission, Raha's hand reached out and took her fingers gently. His head was shaking in refusal though. "I did not even attempt to learn that waltz you were doing… you should have taught me earlier!" Somehow, despite his words, his feet were allowing him to be tugged to the space cleared for dancing. </p><p>"We'll do that one you taught me in the Crystarium. The… the winterwheel?" </p><p>A brightness took hold of Raha as he twisted their hands to the appropriate direction. She remembered the steps like they were a dragoon drill, but she took his lead as was tradition. The idea was to hold an invisible pole between the partners as they spun, equalling the energy of each other's movements lest they move from their spot. The steps were simple; with a few hops, changes of direction and opposing hands clasped together. </p><p>A few of the nobles surrounding them clapped with delight, the quickest among them copied the routine after a while, teaching their partners and then switching to somebody else to pass on the new moves. Within the song length, half the room was spinning the winterwheel to various degrees of success. </p><p>"This reminds me of the first night we saw on the First." Zhuri grinned at her dance partner, her eyes twinkling with memories. </p><p>After she'd slain the first sin eater, permanently this time, the Crystarium folk had thrown a celebration under the night sky. Nobody had wanted to sleep through such a novelty, and so they drank and danced and then the two of them had retired to her room for a better view of the stars. </p><p>In hindsight, G'raha couldn't help but wonder. "Back when you invited me to your quarters…" </p><p>She didn't reply until they reached a section of the dance where she was close enough to whisper to him. "Yes, I had hoped to get to know you better." </p><p>His throat tightened. Her tone told him she didn't mean she wanted to know his favourite colour. </p><p>"You were…" he stopped talking a moment to clear his throat, but then no sound would follow. The look she was giving him had effectively rendered him speechless. His mind's eye painted a picture around that look; of her tugging him onto the balcony and sitting atop him with nothing but her long straight hair covering her. Making love together with only the stars watching. </p><p>What a fool he was. </p><p>"Worry not, <i>Exarch.</i>" She teased as he stood still for his part of the dance and she circled him. In the moment, it felt more like a predator stalking her prey.  When she got behind him, her tail brushed along the backs of his thighs and sent a sharp jolt of pleasure up his back. "I intend on making up for lost time." </p><p>He forgot how to breathe. She let out a raucous laughter he'd never heard her do before. He realised this must be what she is like when the world wasn't demanding her attention. She was care-free, relaxed. It was a joy to watch, and there was nothing in the room that would pry his eyes off her in that moment. </p><p>They danced for what seemed like hours, the elven party-goers leaving them in their own bubble. The cacophony of music and chatter so similar to that night Zhuri had mentioned; the sound of a people liberated. </p><p>Raha came to a stop as his newly woken body tired, placing his hand on his heart and bowing low for his partner. He saw her feet move to curtsey at the same time, and their eyes met as they both stood straight. </p><p>Everybody clapped. </p><p> ---</p><p>The party petered out and the Warrior of Light was finally excused from her guest of honour duties so she could retire. She embraced several people while steadily making her escape to the hallway, with promises that she would be back soon. </p><p>G'raha waited for her at the bottom of the grand staircase, taking her hand to escort her to her room like a gentleman walking his date home at sundown. Except he wasn't allowed to kiss her under her doorway, she made sure not to pause as she entered her room and pulled him in after her. He kicked the door shut behind him, unable to take his eyes off her when she was biting her lip hungrily. Whatever thoughts passed her mind in that moment were most definitely impure.</p><p>She leaned closer and kissed him roughly, sucking his lower lip between both of hers and brushing her sharp fangs along it, causing him to make a small surprised sound in the back of his throat. </p><p>With deft hands she quickly unbelted his trousers, giving him no time to fully comprehend what she was doing as she kissed him to distract him. It wasn't until she pulled at his buttons did the realisation dawn upon him. This was not a fantasy he'd conjured up to play with himself to. This was actually happening. His throat tightened as Zhuri knelt before him and folded back his garments until his manhood stood stiff before her eyes. He would have felt self conscious if she hadn't licked her upper lip so titilatingly. </p><p>And then those beautiful lips were around him, and she felt glorious. A short, deep sigh ripped through his throat as he fumbled his hands to find the wall behind him, desperate to keep himself standing upright. Zhuri's hands came to his thighs to help hold him steady, but her mouth was doing everything in its power to cause the exact opposite. She was warm and wet, her tongue dragging up his shaft and swirling around the head in a dizzying dance. When she pulled away to look up at him, the grin she wore tempted Raha to grab her head and take the reigns himself. Her breath ran hot over his dampened skin, forcing him to throw his head back and moan until she took him back in her mouth and sucked. </p><p>The feeling was unbelievable. It wasn't a new experience for him, far from it, but never had he felt such rich emotion rushing through him alongside the physical pleasure she was causing. He gazed down at her, an upwards frown tense on his face as she made eye contact through her lashes. It was almost enough to tip him over the edge, so he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, desperate to hold on longer. </p><p>Something must have spurred Zhuri on, for she picked up her pace with a renewed vigor. Her hands moved around his body, lighting a path of excitement everywhere she touched as she lowered her lips to his base so he could feel his head press along the closure of her throat. She moaned as she let him go, taking a large gulp of air before she returned to her task. </p><p>"Ahh-" The noises she forced from him were desperate and becoming more frequent, and at some point his hands had wrapped themselves into her hair. She made no effort to stop him, and so he tentatively pulled her head closer, to which she obliged his request by taking him deep into her throat again. </p><p>"Ughhh…" A low rumble echoed through the room, shortly followed by a wild, feminine gasp as Raha pulled Zhuri's head off him to let her breathe. He couldn't allow it for long, though, needing her more than he'd ever needed anything. She clamped strong hands around the backs of his thighs as he bucked his hips closer, no longer wanting her pace but his own, frantic race to bliss. He held her head still and thrust wildly, knowing she could (and would happily) take it. The feeling of her lips running up and down his length while her wet tongue pressed at anything it could reach was sensational, and he rapidly faced his orgasm. </p><p>One glance at her lusty expression was all it took. A lance of pleasure shot up his spine, and it was like floodgates breaking after a long period of rain, the long building pressure gushing out of his body. What remained was a wave of relief, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head instinctively. Somewhere in his head he registered the moan he made, it was loud and long and needy. </p><p>Eventually the blackout feeling tapered and withdrew, allowing him to slump against the wall and open his eyes to look at the aftermath, which was to say there wasn't any. Zhuri looked up at him and sighed softly, for some reason seeming grateful like she wasn't the one who had done him a service. As she hopped up to her feet and pressed in close to him, she clutched at his jaw to speak to him. </p><p>"You look so beautiful right now." </p><p>He gave a short, breathy laugh, having never been called beautiful before. It wasn't really a word reserved for miqo'te like him, but she said it with such conviction that he couldn't doubt her. He couldn't even reply, for she kissed him hungrily, forcing him to taste himself on her tongue. It just reminded him of what had happened, and he could feel his crotch twitch insatiably in the hopes of going again. </p><p>---</p><p>The courier airship carrying ceruleum had been sent, but Zhuri had insisted she returned to Mor Dhona on a chocobo. It went without saying that G'raha was making the journey the same way. </p><p>She halted the chocobo at the edge of the market area and slid off to purchase something, glancing back to make sure Raha stayed with the bird. He shuffled forward in the saddle and switched stirrups to the front pair, and the chocobo chirruped happily as he scratched its neck absentmindedly. </p><p>G'raha watched the Warrior as she wandered along the stalls, catching a mass of eyes as she went by and leaving a trail of whispers behind her. In a land of Elvenkind, a Miqo'te stood out, and she was their champion. A few of the salesmen tried to call to her to see their wares, but she was making a beeline for one particular stall. </p><p>Though he had wondered what she could buy here that they wouldn't sell in the well established marketplace of Mor Dhona, it was obvious the moment she stepped back with her purchase; A bouquet of small flowers that looked like snow droplets hanging onto the end of drooping stems. She still had one more friend to visit.</p><p>Now he understood why she had resisted his offer of company. He had thought she was worried after the previous night, but in reality she had wanted privacy. </p><p>As she hoisted herself up behind G'raha, he twisted to look at her expression; somber, but with a dignified mask he recognised as an Ishgardian trait. </p><p>"You could have told me, I would have given you solitude if you'd said why." He said quietly. </p><p>She focussed on the bouquet for a moment, fixing it to sit outside her satchel so it didn't get crushed, then turned to loop her arms around his waist. </p><p>"I want you with me," she muttered, resting her cheek onto his shoulder. In this cold city, she was the blistering sun. Of course he would oblige his sun. </p><p>---</p><p>Haurchefant's resting place was on a hill overlooking Ishgard, watching over his home as he did in his lifetime. The headstone was simple, but beside it lay a kite shield with a ruby unicorn emblazoned across it. It had seen better days, with a large crack through the body, but it had not lost its splendor under the snow that threatened to rust it. </p><p>Zhuri approached his grave alone, leaving G'raha to tend to the chocobo that was grateful for the break. He rustled through the saddlebag once the chocobo sat down and offered it some greens. In an attempt to give Zhuri some privacy, he began grooming the chocobo's feathers that had rustled up against the saddle. </p><p>It was as he tipped the water skin back to quench his thirst that his ears twitched to the sound of snow crunching. He wasn't expecting her to be done so quickly… </p><p>And it dawned on him that the gait of the steps weren't Zhuri's usual pace. </p><p>He turned, watching as a cloaked elezen approached Zhuri. </p><p>It was like Zhuri had realised it wasn't G'raha's footsteps she heard either. She made eye contact with Raha first, for a brief second they looked at each other in confusion, and then her eyes met the person approaching her. </p><p>The stranger’s arm went up, and at the end of it was a broadsword. </p><p>It was like a time slowing spell had been cast over the moment, G'raha pushed off his toes, dropping the water skin in favour of his wand. He yelled out for Zhuri, but she was already raising a forearm to brace for impact from the sword being brought down upon her. </p><p>She was only in light armour, expecting relatively weak monsters in her travels and needing warmer clothes instead of cumbersome ones in this weather. It wasn't built to deflect such blunt attacks. She yelped in pain, her arm bending in unnatural ways but still in one piece. </p><p>G'raha conjured a gust of wind to separate the Warrior of Light and the assailant, shoving the latter across the field atop the hill. In the same flourish of movement, he was sending Zhuri a potent healing spell. She howled in agony once more, pushing her arm back into the right shape while the healing fixed it back to normal. </p><p>Finally, they got a look at their attacker as his hood fell back. Zhuri clearly recognised him, but did nothing in the way of reconciliation. She simply grabbed her chakrams and threw both underhand in quick succession. It gave her a chance to stand as the Elezen deflected both of the throwing weapons. They bounced back to Zhuri, following her aether and landing straight back in her palms. </p><p>All of them tried a different approach unanimously. The Elezen dashed for G'raha, only to have to shield himself from a barrage of stone; an attack enhanced by the magicks Zhuri shared with Raha. The two of them felt the aetheric connection from then on; a technique dancers used to enhance their teammates whilst also utilising the shared power for themselves. </p><p>Seeing that a divide and conquer tactic wasn’t going to work, the elezen clutched the sword in front of him and used a spell of his own; a blinding light shooting out in all directions and throwing Zhuri and G’raha away from one another. The snow cushioned their fall, but it was still painful to scrape across the rock beneath it all. </p><p>Zhuri was out of the fight for a moment, her eyes not able to process such levels of light when they were adapted for night vision. She stood defensively, her ears twitching rapidly for sounds of an approaching attack while her eyes fought to limit the light blinding her. </p><p>Not that an attack was coming, the Elezen had obviously known of this weakness of hers and was flitting across the field towards G’raha. In his wake, large aetheric orbs lay like mines waiting to explode, limiting all of their movement and stopping any form of escape. The final dash to close the gap resulted in a clash between sword and wand, but the Elezen was quick to pull back from the parry and spin to try a shield bash. The blunt force sent G’raha stumbling backwards, only just able to pull his body out of the way of the assailant’s sword, though not without taking a gruesome slash down his nose and jaw. Blood poured out of his lip, but there wasn’t time for healing, and his wand was needed to parry the blows so he was unable to get any spells out offensively either. </p><p>If only he had his old powers… Panic began to set in for Raha, knowing this body was massively weaker than his old one tethered to the crystal in Norvrandt. But this was a mortal being, not an Ascian. And he had the Warrior of Light and Darkness with him, the primal slayer herself. Whatever he thought of his current power, it would have to be enough to protect and assist Zhuri. </p><p>It was sheer survival instincts that kept the sword from meeting its target, his dodges were marginal and his wand began to vibrate from the unstable aether within. Adrenaline pushed his body to it’s limit; his muscles hot in readiness, his pupils blown wide to take every detail in… He finally saw his opening, and picked his fastest spell to cast. Vibrant red magic imploded on itself by the Elezen’s abdomen, causing him to grunt in pain and drop to his knee. </p><p>Zhuri had regained her sight and launched herself across the distance between herself and the Elezen, spinning to amplify her attack. Her foot connected with a shield but the sheer force toppled the Elezen over, allowing her to somersault back and throw her chakrams to her fallen opponent. He blocked one, but the other found a mark in the crook of the shield wielding elbow, rendering his entire lower arm useless as it tore through his ligaments. </p><p>Obviously feeling backed into a corner, the Elezen raised his good arm and silently detonated the aetheric mines he’d lay around previously. They exploded in a deadly chain reaction, certain to cause lethal damage to anybody they reached. </p><p>Zhuri knew of G'raha's shielding capabilities, having been protected by them many times on the first, so she leapt towards him, rotating around him as he slammed his wand to the ground and channeled the land's aether into a wing-shaped barrier. The explosions rushed closer, but only brushed against the protection like a blizzard against a windowpane. </p><p>"Who are they?" G'raha growled over his shoulder while he held the fort. </p><p>"Adelphel. One of the Heaven's Ward." She replied as she absorbed aether through a series of complicated steps. </p><p>"I thought they had all died?!" His tone became strained as the closest mines impacted against his magicks. </p><p>"Yeah, well I guess I was wrong!" She snapped back. It wasn't the first time somebody had risen from the dead to try and assassinate her, and it probably wasn't the last either. </p><p>Thoroughly distracted by the need to not be blown apart, they had neglected to notice that Adelphel had closed the distance once more, and he was now towering above the two, not just by the usual half metre between their races, but easily clearing 3 metres tall. When he slammed his now monstrous sword down onto G'raha's shield, there was no amount of magical prowess that would have held him back. </p><p>Zhuri knew from her previous fight with the Knight to pull back, and instinctively grabbed at G'raha's sleeve to yank him out of harm's way. Without checking to see how he fared, she jumped over his body to start a new offensive. </p><p>G'raha shakily got to his hands and knees, the blow had struck his aether to the core and nausea racked his body as his body desperately tried to level itself like a boat on stormy waters. He looked up, taking a moment to marvel in how Zhuri went toe to toe with a creature three times her size, and she showed no fear as she did so. It was almost like he was holding her back; forcing her to fight directly in front of him in an obvious display of protectiveness. </p><p>The thought angered him, and so he stood. </p><p>The aether within seemed to writhe in its disrupted state, and he could use it. As soon as Zhuri took a step back from Adelphel, lightning struck around him. He roared in agony, muscles spasming against the electricity that coursed through his massive person. </p><p>Chakrams followed, looping their target before whipping in close to form quick, unblockable slices. They weren't creating catastrophic damage, but it would be chipping away at their foe's strength. </p><p>Another rush of energy pulsed through G'raha, in desperate need of direction. He twisted his wand around his head and tensed his core, then forced the energy to combust in a monstrous fire blast. </p><p>Whatever had happened to his aether, he felt more fluid with his magicks than he'd ever felt before. Perhaps he'd become stagnant in the crystal tower, and this fight had stirred him back to life, to full power? </p><p>He left his ruminations for later, and followed his fire magic with a blizzard that hardened into an iceberg, forcing both Adelphel and Zhuri to flee from the landing zone. It splintered into sharp fragments that sprayed in every direction. All any of them could do was protect their faces. </p><p>Out of the three of them, Zhuri's attacks were fastest. She wasted no time in rebounding her chakrams against the floor to take out Adelphel's ankles, but he was quick too despite his sheer mass. He took his chance at a weaponless Warrior of Light, immobilizing her with a bash of his shield to her head, rendering her completely dazed. She stumbled back until her legs hit a stone. Not a stone… a headstone. If it weren't for her falling headfirst over it into the snowdrift, Adelphel would have ended her life with a decapitating slash. </p><p>"Get away from her!" G'raha roared, effectively distracting Adelphel from the mess Zhuri was in. It was long enough for him to cast another fire attack, which singed around Adelphel's shield as he charged for G'raha. They parried their weapons, but Adelphel was dual wielding and jabbed the searing hot edge of his shield into G'raha's knees. The Knight swiped his sword horizontally for a killing blow, meeting a concentrated aetheric shield which only threw G'raha back further.</p><p>Adelphel stalked after him, a bloody grin plastered across his face.</p><p>G'raha was disarmed. </p><p>He scrambled backwards, trying to make some distance before he got to his feet but scrambling would never be quicker than a giant's stride. He had no way to channel his aether, no armour that would deflect a killing blow… He almost called for Zhuri… </p><p>But of course he would never need to. With a sharp jolt, Adelphel coughed up a mass of blood that poured down his chin and dripped to the snow. He turned his head to find Zhuri glaring defiantly at him, her hands still paused in the act of throwing a lance. </p><p>There had been no lance though. </p><p>G'raha's question was answered without words as Adelphel fell onto his front lifelessly. </p><p>With G'raha's own crystal wand sheathed into his spine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A small chapter compared to most, as the next one will be too, but I've unfortunately limited myself to switching between two POVs and so is a necessity. Hopefully won't be long until the next chapter because of it though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years since Zhuri had fought in this freezing land. Her body had once become very used to it. Now the cold air stung her lungs, and her hands had lost all dexterity, effectively turning into meat clubs at the end of her arms. How she'd managed to grab G'raha's wand mid roll and throw it with deadly accuracy, she would never know. The Twelve must have been watching her. </p><p>G'raha lay perched on his elbows, unable to take his eyes off the hole she'd forced into Adelphel's back. He was trembling, whether from the pain or the cold, she was unsure. </p><p>She ran to him, sliding on her knees the last yalm to his side. A quick glance over him, and she noted the worst of his injuries; his lip and his knees. She decided on focussing on the latter, with ample amounts of snow to cool the burns. He hissed at her in a very Miqo'te fashion, but then pawed at his lip when it hurt to do so. </p><p>"How fares your arm?" He slurred through his fingers as he pumped regenerative magic along his index finger, his other digits holding the broken skin together. It stitched itself up, skipping the crust phase to go straight to a new dark pink skin. </p><p>Zhuri raised her forearm for him to see, the bracer was dented where her entire upper limb had gained an extra joint just minutes before. It throbbed even though it was perfectly healed; phantom pain was a common side effect of such restorative magics, especially when something should have taken weeks to heal. </p><p>"My head will ache later, I think," she could already feel the bruise from hitting the headstone forming. "But I'll live." </p><p>"I'm relieved to hear it." </p><p>Once she had finished running her fingers along the bones beneath his knees and was satisfied they weren't broken, she finally met G'raha's worried gaze and smiled. She too was grateful they'd made it out alive, she knew too well that people did not often escape an attack from the Heaven's Ward. </p><p>G'raha flopped back to lie flat, letting out a hefty sigh. Physical exertion was one thing, but he was evidently drained mentally and aetherically as well. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to gulp down some cold air. </p><p>"Get up, Raha," she insisted while she stood too. "We cannot go cold now, it will be the death of us." </p><p>She stood and scanned the horizon, noticing the rented Chocobo had fled and the fight had obscured it's tracks. A profanity escaped her, and she headed for a nearby tree. There would be no walking to Mor Dhona or Ishgard at this time of day, they would have to recover where they were for the night and set off at dawn. </p><p>When she returned with an armful of dry wood, G'raha was busy cleaning off his wand with a puzzled expression. He'd also seen to burying Adelphel, far away from Haurchefant, thankfully. </p><p>She picked a spot that had been cleared from snow during the fight, and expertly formed a campfire. When she was done, G'raha obliged her in lighting it with a small magick. </p><p>"I searched his belongings for anything, maybe find a lead in how he found out you were in Ishgard…" He explained as he placed a leather pack at their feet. </p><p>Zhuri knew the outcome before G'raha even voiced it; there was no way one of the Archbishop's closest would leave a paper trail. Somebody who had served a land that was built on lies over thousands of years would not make such a simple mistake.  </p><p>"Nothing of note," he explained, "but there must be allies of his in Ishgard to alert him of your presence." </p><p>"Yes, somebody would have spotted him if he'd been in the city, I'm sure." Zhuri agreed, a Knight held himself uniquely to civilians and soldiers, and he was once regarded in almost a celebrity status in Ishgard. The thought that the land still harboured those against the progress the city had made troubled her. "I wonder how many allies he has…" </p><p>G'raha was quiet, staring blankly into the fire as he thought. His index finger curled at his chin in a sub-conscious gesture. </p><p>"He did come for you alone… Either he was expendable, or the only one capable of being a threat." He mused. </p><p>"I hope for the latter," Zhuri replied. They were a brotherhood, afterall. It was unlikely they would have risked him targeting her alone after being beaten in battle several times over. But then assassin's worked best alone… </p><p>There was no certainty, she needed to get back to Ishgard. She stood, voicing her concerns to G'raha as she strode to the edge of the cliffside. She wanted to see the distance between her and the city. It was doubtful she'd make it there by nightfall. </p><p>They would have to wait until morning. </p><p>Thankfully, Adelphel's pack had contained rations. Zhuri sourced some fish from a nearby pond, and they wrapped them in bark to bake them against the campfire. They tucked their lower halves into Adelphel's bedroll and shared a mug of tea while their dinner cooked. </p><p>"Zhuri, I was thinking," G'raha muttered after a lengthy silence. "I need to get back to Alisaie. I'm the only one who can perform the memory magicks, and Alisaie will be anxious to begin." </p><p>He looked as though he was about to reel off more reasons to continue to Mor Dhona in an attempt to convince her, but she stopped him before he could begin. </p><p>"Of course you do," she agreed earnestly, knowing how desperate Alisaie had been to find help for those beyond her reach. She also knew how important it was to G'raha to feel needed after being relieved of his role as Exarch. Zhuri glanced down at their fingers as they entwined around the tin mug they shared, letting out a hefty sigh. </p><p>It took a moment for G'raha to realise the plan. "You plan on going back," it was a statement, not a question. His ears pressed to his head, whether in sadness or worry, Zhuri was not sure. </p><p>"I'm duty bound," she explained, looking over his shoulder to the city she had fought to protect. "The Eorzean Alliance can ill afford to lose Ishgard’s strength right now, not with the Empire on its knees." </p><p>They both knew that there was no avoiding their obligations, which meant they were being pried apart once more. G’raha echoed her sigh, placing his palm to her cheek. When she looked up at him, he was forcing a gentle and optimistic smile. </p><p>“Know that nothing on any star would part us if I knew it were another lifetime before I saw you again,” he promised, a fierce tone beneath the devotion. “We’ll be back together soon.”</p><p>The thoughts of leaving him once more flashed through Zhuri’s mind, she recalled the sadness that had carved a hollow feeling in her stomach as she walked away from him both times at the Crystal Tower; not knowing if she’d see his eyes light up for her again. A lump formed in her throat and rendered her unable to talk, so she simply nodded. This wasn’t the same uncertain departure as before, but it still had her feeling like her heart would burst out of her throat at any moment. </p><p>Her cold fingers mirrored his and found his cheek, caressing when he leaned into her touch and then turned to kiss the base of her thumb. The feeling of his lips sparked an urgency in her, a desperation to tell him that he meant as much to her as she meant to him. But she didn’t have his articulacy, she couldn’t fathom the words to translate the happiness that filled her lungs since they were together again, or the disbelief in her luck that he adored her with every ounce of his being. </p><p>She kissed him gently and slowly, wishing to make the moment last. They melded together, skin yielding to skin as their lips clasped onto one another, only parting for short breaths tainted with each other’s scent. She could feel the harder scar tissue of his recently healed lip, and was careful not to aggravate it, but that was as far as her thoughts went, the rest of her mind was blank to the sensations. It just barely satiated a hunger in her, though she knew she would want more the moment they stopped. </p><p>The smell of the baked fish and their ravenous stomachs were what stopped them, having expended impressive amounts of energy to survive. Zhuri sank her sharp fangs into the flesh with ease, giggling when G’raha attempted the same with his blunt canines. </p><p>“There is a knife in the bag,” she suggested, pointing to Adelphel’s satchel. It dawned upon her that G’raha hadn’t travelled rough with her before, and a long life bound to civilisation had left him pretty hopeless without a culinarian to descale his fish for him. She showed him gently, leaving him with two fillets of crumbling fish lay on a small assortment of vegetables in a makeshift bowl of bark. It was no buffet like the previous night, but their stomachs accepted the offering with vigor. </p><p>She watched him as he scooped up the last mouthful of his meal, and couldn't help but smile widely as he began licking his fingers clean. He spotted her trying to contain her joy and nudged her to look away. </p><p>“What? It would be rude of me to not appreciate such a display of seduction,” she teased, resting her chin into both of her hands playfully. Her tail swished with mischievousness. </p><p>“Seduction?” He affirmed, turning a pinkish hue as he looked down at the fingers he’d been cleaning. She mimicked his actions with a vulgar exaggeration, sucking her little finger until it pulled out of her mouth with a pop, her eyes twinkling in mischievous delight.</p><p>G'raha gasped in mock horror and then shoved his bowl to the floor to pounce at her. She squealed with delight as they tumbled backwards off the rock they’d both sat upon, a wad of snow cushioning the tackle. Zhuri scrambled and easily tustled G’raha off her, but he did well to hold her hands away from pinning him against the floor. Instead he tugged her hands above their heads so she had to lean closer in order to reach, and her nose came close enough to nudge his if she craned her neck a little more. </p><p>Just to play with him further, she took his hand and brought his fingers to her lips, relishing in his look of astonishment as she ran her tongue against one of his digits. The remaining grease of their meal lingered mildly, but mainly he tasted salty and wildly intoxicating. </p><p>He gulped down nothing as his eyes stayed fixated on her tongue, clearly remembering more than just the food from the night previous. “I see what you mean about being rude…” </p><p>“Mmm…” she agreed, allowing him to take his hand back with a satisfying ‘pop’ of her lips. She stood without the use of her hands, as they ran down the front of his robes to pull away from him. It was certain he watched her as she sauntered back around the rock. “We should probably sleep.” </p><p>With a glance over her shoulder, she could see G’raha was in no state to make a move. He had frozen at a half lay down, half sat up position on his elbows, one ear lopped downwards whilst the other stood straight. She relished in the idea of rendering a man of such intelligence to complete speechlessness. It fed her in ways no food ever would. </p><p>“Is something the matter?” She asked innocently, tugging her hair down from it’s ponytail and swishing it just to drive him over the edge. </p><p>He cleared his throat and scrambled to his knees, using the rock to get to his feet and leaning over her shoulder. “Who would have thought you’d possess such a villainous streak, Warrior of Light?”</p><p>She sighed dramatically and turned to see him out of the corner of her eye. “I am whatever I’m needed to be.” </p><p>He attacked her neck, hungrier than before he’d eaten. Her laughter rang into the empty night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a comfortable familiarity in being a silent guardian; the quiet watchfulness over what he held precious. His charge was significantly smaller from his last assignment, but just important in his eyes. </p><p>He watched Zhuri sleep in a tightly wound ball amongst the bedroll they’d accumulated from their assailant’s gear, her fingers relaxed but within reach of her chakrams. During the night prior, he had awoken to her in a similar form, but with her head rested upon his shoulder and her tail tucked between them to hold his own. He’d wondered whether it had been the fine wines that had left her sleeping with a relaxed and angelic expression, but she wore the same face on this hill, with nothing but snow to satiate her thirst. </p><p>The centuries of separation from her had dimmed her magnificence in his mind, though he had clung to said memories with every ounce of his being, using her as an anchor as he gradually lost sight of the purpose of his life. Of course he remembered she’d been blindingly wonderful back in the depths of the Crystal Tower… Strong, unconsciously quiet and observant, yet bright with optimism due to her youth. She’d worn her silvery hair short so it sat neatly against her Dragoon armour when she removed her helmet, and the sense of safety around her was a feeling he couldn’t possibly forget. However, time had passed for her as well, enough to have brought about a lasting change in her, both physically and mentally. Her will had remained unfractured; pushing her ever forward in the name of peace, but her spirit was no longer whole. He could both see and feel how the years in his absence had forced her to pick herself up and hold herself together long enough to reach the light at the end of the tunnel. Too many friends lost, too much of her happiness sacrificed, when she cried for him at dinner he felt every bit of her struggle to stay the strong Warrior that the world knew her for. But he knew if he’d promised to forgo his duty and follow her to Ishgard that neither of them would be able to live with themselves. Selfishness just wasn’t a part of either of them. He resigned himself in the knowledge that today was just not going to be a good day. </p><p>As a pink hue encroached upon the horizon, the sound of regular crunches of snow alerted G’raha’s keen ears to an approaching form at the bottom of the hill. He stood warily, fingers locking around his staff and moving it into his battle stance. Moving across the bare rock clearing they’d made, he was soundless like only a Miqo’te was capable of. </p><p>The figure was tall and lean, obviously Elvish. And by the direction they approached from, they were likely to be Ishgardian rather than Gridanian. </p><p>What if it were an ally of the Heaven’s Ward? Come to check that the job of ending the Warrior of Light was completed? Why else would somebody journey this far out of Ishgard at such an hour? </p><p>“Is somebody there?” A male voice called out, no violence in his tone but an underlying hint of caution. They had obviously taken note of the dying fire's smoke billowing endlessly into the sky, but why would they make themselves known so obviously?  </p><p>G’raha rounded the rock with his wand first, channeling aether at it’s head in a threatening display of red explosive magicks. “State your business Sir, and there won’t be trouble.” He tried his hardest to sound threatening, but it honestly wasn’t in him. The approaching man still seemed to take him seriously enough, raising his hands up in surrender. </p><p>“I came to visit a friend, you see…” He began, but was interrupted quickly. </p><p>“Francel!” </p><p>Zhuri had woken at the exchange and whipped up her weapons to back G’raha up. She linked them to her belt as she ran around G’raha to the stranger ahead, her arms inviting and face wide with relief. </p><p>“Zhuri, dear!” The man named Francel exclaimed in both surprise and glee, they embraced fiercely and he held her at arm’s length to see her properly.  “I’d received word you were in Ishgard, but why are you here at this time?” </p><p>She explained truthfully, making it obvious to G’raha that this Elven man was trustworthy in her eyes. He sheathed his weapon as well. Eventually, she gestured behind her. </p><p>“This is a fellow Scion and dear friend of mine.” She said shyly, her tongue more careful in her introduction of G’raha than in her theories regarding the Heaven’s Ward. </p><p>“G’raha Tia, I beg that you forgive my most rude first impression. As the Warrior says; we have much to be cautious about at the moment.” </p><p>Francel beamed, making a gentle sweeping gesture with one hand that reminded him of a habit Zhuri had when she was being friendly. “Think nothing of it, friend. It must have been a difficult night.” </p><p>“Indeed,” Zhuri chimed in, her eyes washing across the horizon and down the hill. “Did you perchance bring a convoy?” </p><p>Both Francel’s and G’raha’s eyebrows raised at her forwardness, but they both knew she had an urgent matter to attend to. Within moments, Francel was walking back the way he came, and the other two made for their makeshift camp to pack everything Adelphel had unwillingly left them. </p><p>“You’re sure he is trustworthy?” G’raha piped up as he folded the bedroll poorly. </p><p>Zhuri sighed at the mess he’d made, and pulled it off him to roll it up properly. “Our friendship goes back to before I even met you, Raha. I trust him with my life.” </p><p>He did seem warm in personality, and he was more than willing to give Raha a chocobo with no reimbursement. Raha elected to trust in Zhuri’s trust, although he ached with an urge to stay with her, just in case. </p><p>As they carefully scaled down the snowy hill,  Zhuri pressed her palm into G’raha’s and interlocked her fingers. He naturally squeezed back, keeping his eyes on their path but a satisfied smile struggled it’s way through his concentrative frown. </p><p>“Promise me,” Zhuri said darkly and with a seriousness she donned only at her most conflicted times; “that you won’t leave Mor Dhona until I return.”</p><p>She was clearly remembering his venture to Azys Lla that he’d made with nobody but Tataru piloting their ship. He glanced around the scenery in every direction but hers, but it forced her to tug on the hand she was holding. “Promise me! You’re not strong enough yet.” </p><p>“I’d say I held my own yesterday-” </p><p>“He would have killed you if you were alone,” she said bluntly, and though she doesn’t mean for it to be insulting, if the Warrior of Light declares you the loser of a fight, you accept defeat. </p><p>Still, G’raha sniffed at his pride. Mere days ago he was on a par with demi-gods, revered as a divine leader and birther of a grand city. Now he was being reduced to what was essentially a Librarian to the Scions. </p><p>The fight <i>had</i> left his muscles crying out for a hot bath and several days of convalescence, and this body had never been a mage like the one on the First had. He would have to give it time, and work back closer to the strength that had been stripped of him. </p><p>Deep down, he knew Zhuri was correct in her statement, and that his role of Exarch was truly over. He would have to humbly accept his new occupation, even if it was a bookkeeper. </p><p>Looking her in the eyes, he promised her solemnly. </p><p>--- </p><p>“Exarch! Welcome back.” Alisaie exclaimed as she kicked a chair out from the desk opposite her to offer it to the new arrival. </p><p>"Just G'raha now, Miss Alisaie," he gently reminded as he took the crudely proffered seat. His eyes danced over the litter of work across the desk, mostly written in very distinctive Sharlyan-taught handwriting. Some of it, however, was distinctly unfamiliar. </p><p>"Are these Cid's adjustments?" He enquired as he lifted a page for closer inspection. </p><p>Alisaie pursed her lips in a disgruntled pout, then dropped her quill into the ink pot as she talked. "He has a habit of adding notes on my work, none of it helpful to my side of things but he'll forget if I don't let him. I don't pretend to understand his invention, nor do I care to try as long as it works." </p><p>G'raha nodded quietly, wishing he hadn't provoked her. If he were honest, he found Alphinaud the easier twin to collaborate with as he often was more diplomatic in his discussions and Alisaie had very little time for dancing politically around her point, but he had to admire her succinct and plain-spoken nature. There was no proverbial wool to be pulled over her eyes. He'd learned that the hard way when he'd suggested blood-letting to stimulate the auracite for carrying their souls. While he knew all of the Scions were against the idea, Alisaie had verbally assaulted him for even branching such an option and even threatened him physically for it. Zhuri had later told him that it was the young elf's way of demonstrating her care for him. </p><p>"I noticed Tataru wasn't in her usual spot…" he tried carefully as he glanced over the communal area. It was an abnormally quiet return to the Stones. </p><p>"Yes, we're the only two here at the moment. I believe Tataru and Krile are tracking down Ser Estinien... Y'shtola and my brother are still in Limsa Lominsa. No word from Thancred or Urianger so I suppose they're still in the dark and Hoary has his team helping at the Ironworks." She listed off, "The peace and quiet was nice at first, but after months of working at the Inn, it was just beginning to remind me of how quiet it was there… with all the blighted…" </p><p>It wasn't often that Alisaie sought after comfort from G'raha, in fact she only pestered him for his expertise. He tilted his head in thought and placed the page he'd been studying down where he'd plucked it from. </p><p>"That is why you're doing all this, is it not?"</p><p>She blinked warily at him, her eyes rimmed with purple and pink hues that G'raha often saw in his own reflection; the symbol of an overworking mind. </p><p>"Of course it is," she replied haughtily, but the energy petered after she said it, as if she caught herself saying something shouldn't have. "Just I… I worry that this isn't possible. Why else would the Allagans have abandoned their research?" </p><p>"The Allagans were not omniscient, Alisaie. Nor were they benevolent. They focussed their energies into self enhancement and preservation, and had little time for those they deemed lost to them. The fact that Owen's research was locked away and not open to the Allagan archives suggests that, yes?" G'raha suggested. </p><p>Alisaie stared with a blank expression until her eyes misted, and then she turned to glare at her work in an attempt to hide her abrupt emotion. G'raha immediately stood and rounded the table, a fatherly instinct taking over him as he clutched onto her shoulder. </p><p>Even in his centuries of experience, he'd never fully gotten used to having a nation depend upon him. Alisaie hadn't even reached her second decade and had just as heavy a burden to bear. Some people were born to be leaders; like Alphinaud or Feo-Ul. They possessed a rare balance of compassion and ruthlessness that helped them make the hard decisions. They understood and could come to terms with the world's demand for sacrifice. But for people like Alisaie, who cared so deeply for every soul; sacrifice was a hard pill to swallow and so failure wasn't an option. She had begun to crack under the weight on her shoulders. </p><p>"This will be your legacy, Alisaie. Your hard work <i>will</i> come to fruition; thousands of minds will be brought back from their enslavement." He insisted. In the moment, he was entirely selfless in his wish to have Zhuri at his side. Nobody inspired Alisaie more than the Warrior of Light, who was relentless in her charge through adversity. She would know what to say to push Alisaie across the finish line. </p><p>As if to spur G'raha from his rumination, Alisaie placed her hand upon his one that was settled on her shoulder. He blinked out of his thought to see her smiling up at him. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>He patted her once more, and then leaned over to look at her work. "Let's go over this one more time."</p><p>Alisaie nodded and stood to let G'raha see her work fully. "I'll make some tea, your trip back must have been a cold one." </p><p>"Splendid," G'raha agreed, reaching for a new sheet of parchment to make his own notes on. As his eye scanned hungrily over the pages, he instinctively reached for the quill only to find Alisaie was right-handed. Without thinking, he moved the ink pot to the left and took up the quill. Immediately it seemed peculiar. His hand wasn't tensing correctly around the shaft of the quill and he couldn't seem to tap the excess ink off as he usually did. When the tip touched the paper, it wasn't accurate placement, and he couldn't make his fingers move without jerking them. </p><p>He looked at the quill closely, but nothing was out of the ordinary with it. Why couldn't he hold it properly? </p><p>Then an old, faded memory came back to him; of sitting in a classroom and scrawling notes vigorously… with his right hand. More memories flickered through his mind's eye, of him pulling a bowstring back with his right fingers, of him combing his hair with a brush in his right palm. Once upon a time he'd been right handed, and the years of his right hand losing precision as the crystal tower took his flesh for it's own power had forced him into ambidexterity. Over time he'd subconsciously trained his left side to be dominant, and his mind remembered that but this body had no recollection of it whatsoever. </p><p>He slammed the quill to the desk and propped his forehead up with his elbows. The warm, yielding flesh of his palms only added to the reminder of how much he had lost. </p><p>A headache encroached at his temples as he ground his teeth in frustration and glared at the pathetic lettering he'd attempted on the page. It was like returning to a child's body; still finessing the most basic of tasks. The fact that Zhuri clearly saw him as something that needed protecting now just added insult to injury. Was he doomed to be a fledgling in this nest in Mor Dhona, unable to fly until he strengthened his wings? </p><p>A clink of china on wood alerted G'raha to his one woman audience, and with a quick glance he could tell she'd been watching him long enough to have assumed what had happened. </p><p>"I lost one of my closest friends and had to kill her." Alisaie said grimly, sitting down in the chair beside G'raha. He lifted his head off his hands to look at her, wondering what her point to this was. He knew she'd lost Tesleen, he'd helped dispatch the sineater with her. </p><p>"Thancred can't utilise aether anymore, Y'shtola lost her sight… Zhuri had her link to Hydaelyn severed…" She reeled off, counting her fingers, then sighed when she looked up at G'raha's confused expression. "Look what we accomplished because of what we went through. Sometimes we have to take one step back in order to take two steps forward." </p><p>He tried to consider her words politely, but his mouth rushed ahead of him. "It doesn't feel like <i>one</i> step though." </p><p>The honesty of his words caused Alisaie to give a short, breathy laugh. "One would think you're barely three years of age saying things like that, not three hundred." She took a moment to let the sting of her words linger as she sipped at her own cup of tea. "You have not lost everything. You still have your memories, and the First will remember you forever. You have Zhuri back, and are one of the Scions now… What you've lost will return in time, and look what you've gained in return." </p><p>While her words did little to comfort him immediately, his reasonable nature couldn't help but see her point. He would adjust to this body in time, and he'd do so with Zhuri at his side. The person he'd unknowingly pined for over the course of three lonely centuries, and then was achingly aware of his need for her when she appeared. Wasn't this price worth paying? </p><p>He resisted for a moment, but it wasn't in him to continue his pettiness. Alisaie had compared her grief as an equal to his own shortcomings, and it was that stark reality that made him realise that his price wasn't as steep as most people's. </p><p>"Thank you, Miss Alisaie." He muttered, taking up the quill with his right hand and finding his fingers tensed perfectly around it. It didn't stop feeling weird, but at least the letters he wrote were legible. </p><p>"Anything to stop your moping." She jibed, a playful twinkle in her eye. It was as Zhuri said, this was how Alisaie showed that she cared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>